Welcome to your new home, innocent one
by Kararsim
Summary: My version of Ruins! AU inspired by instantpuppypaper on DeviantArt. Your broken leg fills you with dread. After a fall, a human child breaks their leg and loses all of their determination they had as they were climbing Mt. Ebott. Thank god for Miss Toriel coming to their rescue. They have no reason to go back. Frans shipping in the future. R4R: Fluffy/Slight Smut later
1. Fallen Down

_ah... hey. This is my version of_ **instantpuppypaper** ****_UNDERTALE Ruins! AU. Even before I saw their AU, I thought it was weird that Frisk just didn't stay with Toriel. If I climbed Mt. Ebott (so I wouldn't return), I would stay with this awesome goat mom that feeds me pies every day! Anyways a heads up: to kinda understand what I'm doing, you have to know that when Frisk fell they somehow busted their leg and lost their determination to ?. Without that much determination, Chara doesn't 'wake up'. Because Chara doesn't 'wake up', Frisk doesn't know shit. My Frisk can't read without Chara's help, and is pretty much mentally younger than they really are. Also- Frisk is THEY/THEM. If I fuck that up then tell me, PLEASE. Anywho~_

 _ **1: Fallen down**_

The human's eyes fluttered open. All they could see were golden flowers. As the human sat up, they felt a sharp pain shoot up into their body from their leg.

"Ahhhh!" They let out a small gasp. They laid their leg out carefully to examine it. There was a large red and purple bump just below the knee. They touched the bump, only to feel more of the stabbing pain. Their hands shook as the pain faded slowly. They let out a soft sigh. " _I can't die right._ " They thought. They turned their head up to look around them.

There were broken columns circling them. The only light source was coming from the hole they jumped from. It seemed so far away. If they called out, no one would come. They looked around again. The room was so dark. They couldn't even see what was beyond the flowers they landed in. They reached out to feel the ground beyond the flowers. It felt like grass. They looked up slightly... In the dark... there was a door, or at least a doorway. " _In a mountain?_ " The human thought as they started to pull themselves to the door. They used both of their hands, and uninjured leg to push their whole body back. As they moved away from the flowers and light, the air started to become dustier. It smelled like old people. The human stuck out their tongue and snirred.

The human kept pulling themselves towards the door. They panted as they pulled their body. The door seemed to be farther away than they anticipated. By the time they reached the door they were out of breath. They laid on their back to rest for a moment. Their leg ached, but they had to push through it. They looked up to find a worried face in front of them. The human froze in shock.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower," The face moved away from the human. They sat up and looked at Flowey. Well... Flowey was right. He was a golden flower. His petals were gold, and his face was white. He had eyes and a mouth? He sat in the doorway, right next to them. "Hummmmm..." Flowey started again, with a questioning look, "You're new to the UNDERGROUND," He paused, "aren't cha?" The human looked away, unsure how to answer. Flowey smiled. "Golly, you must be so confused." The human looked back up at Flowey. They smiled at him, nodding. Flowey tilted his flower head back and forth rhythmically. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" The human actually felt okay with this flower. He seemed nice enough.

"Too bad, you're already hurt. I was going to play a game with you." Flowey's eyes were shadowed over and an eerie smile grew on his face. "I can just take your soul now." The human froze as they could see a red heart come out of their chest and rest in front of them. "See that heart? That is your SOUL; the very culmination of your being!" Flowey's voice became harsh and angry. A giant toothy smile filled his face. His eyes burning into the human. " I was going to mess with you. Make you kill yourself. But it seems that you are already halfway there." Flowey cackled, "In this world, it's kill or BE killed." White pellet looking things surrounded the human's soul. The human started to panic. So maybe this flower isn't as nice as they first thought. "Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" The pellets started moving closer to their soul. The human tried to move their soul any way they could, but the pellets just moved in closer. The human trembled in terror. They shut their eyes tightly. Suddenly, there was a small screaming human peeked out of their one eye. The pellets were gone. Flowey was gone too. A faint smell of something burning drifted in their nose. Suddenly, there were footsteps approaching them. The human curled up with their working limbs, in hopes of not being seen by whoever was coming. They closed their eyes and held their breath.

"What a terrible creature," The human heard clothes rustling, and a warm hand placed on their back, "torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." Something fuzzy touched their chin and lifted their face up. The human opened their eyes. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child," Her voice was soft. As soft as her white fur. She had sparkling red eyes, small sharp teeth , and small horns on her head. "I am Toriel, Caretaker of the RUINS," She bowed her head.

" _She looks like a goat._ " The human mentally notes. Toriel runs her paw through the humans' hair.

"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." She smiles gently at the human. "You are the first human to come here in a long time." Her eyes seemed sad after saying that. She stood up and looked down at them.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." She smiled and turned, "This way." She walked away back into the darkness.

The human didn't know what to do. They thought that this might be a trick of some sort... Or maybe they did die from the fall and an angel saved them from a flower demon.

" _He_ _did_ _want my soul..._ " They sighed, " _If I_ _am_ _dead, then I'm in heaven. If this is a trick, I die._ " The human shrugged. They started to pull themselves again. As they passed through the doorway, they accidentally kicked their hurt leg.

"AHHHH!" They shouted. They grabbed the throbbing pain and grit their teeth. Toriel Came running back in. Her eyes were wide open.

"What is the matter?" Her voice was alarmed but still soft. The human shook their head. Tears rolled out of their eyes. Toriel lowered her head. "I suppose this is no time for the ruins puzzles. What's wrong, innocent one?" The human sniffled, and pointed to their leg. Toriel's hand hovered over the bump. "I can only heal you so much with my magic. The rest you will have to do yourself." She rubbed the human's cheek, trying to sooth them. "Is it okay for me to pick you up?" The human nodded. They put their arms up, reaching for her. Toriel smiled at the familiar sight. She carefully picked up the human and held them close to her body. The human dug their face into Toriel's neck. They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _Thank you for reading the first chapter! I will upload every week (hopefully)! Please Review and Fave and all that so I know that this is okay! Thank you again!_


	2. Child's room

_**2: Child's room**_

The human, once again, found themselves waking up in a strange place. But, this time they were in a bedroom. The bed they laid in was much softer than the bed of flowers they woke up in last time. The human looked to the left of them. There were two stuffed plushes staring at them. They looked back on their right. Toriel was sitting next to them. Her face was buried in a book; the glasses on her face (snout?) slid down slightly. The presses the middle to push them back up. She looked up as she fixed them. Her eyes met the humans. She smiled, and shut her book.

"How are you? How are you feeling?" She rubbed the human's head again. They smiled back at Toriel. "Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?" The human thought for a moment, then shook their head. "Very well," She shut her eyes, "I was going to let you get used to the ruins by going through them with you, but it seems that your leg has been broken from the fall." Toriel pulled down the blanket that covered the human. Their leg was braced by straight poles and magic. "My magic can heal you, but it will take a week or two." She pulled the blanket back up to the human's chest. "I will be at your side the whole time." She leaned on the bed excitedly.

"Umm," She blushed slightly, "I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here," She showed the human the book in her paws, "There so many old books I want to share." She giggled and put her book back on her lap, "I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot." She beamed with so much passion, "I've also prepared a curriculum for your education." The human grunted and stuck out their tongue. Toriel laughed, and patted the human's head again.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I've always wanted to be a teacher." Toriel blushed again. "Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising," She paused, with an annoyed look, "STILL..." She sighed with a smile, "I am glad to have you living here." The human was slightly confused. They looked at the rooms door. Toriel watched them stare at the door.

"Oh, did you want something?" She tilted her head, "What is it?" The human looked back at Toriel.

" _I'm hungry..._ " The human bit their lip. They rubbed their stomach and growled. Toriel laughed.

"Hungry? Alright then. I'm glad you changed your mind," She stood up, "I will return soon. You must stay alone for a while." She perked up, "I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you need for anything, just call." Toriel rubbed the human's cheek. "Be good, alright?" Toriel then left the room, shutting the door behind her. The human blinked.

" _Her dress..._ " They saw Toriel's dress as she was leaving. It was purple, embroidered with white markings. On the lower part there were 3 triangles. The two on the side were upside down and the middle one was slightly taller than the others. Above that was a circle with wings. The human rested their head back on the pillow.

" _She is an angel... Magic... Looks like a goat... But, she said she was going to teach me, and she was glad I was living here. But... a talking goat!_ _A goat angel!_ " The human laughed slightly. " _I'm dead._ " They held up their phone in front of their face. " _Cell phones in heaven... weird._ " They flipped it open and looked at the background. It was a bunch of golden flowers. They flipped through the files on the phone. There were three demo games to play. Tetris, ball pop, and a voice pitch changer. Well, the last one wasn't a game, but the human played with it as if it was. But even as much fun as the 30 second demos were, the human became bored out of their mind. They looked over at Toriel's small chair. It's name is Chairiel. Her book and glasses sat where she was. The human reached over and grabbed the book. They opened it to a random page. They looked at it. There was a picture of snails. " _Snails?_ _Gross._ " They put the book back down. They picked up her glasses and tried them on. They opened the phone to see their reflection, but instead saw that Toriel was calling. They answered.

"Hello? This is Toriel." The human smiled and made a happy noise, "For no reason in particular... Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?" The human looked up in the air; thinking.

"Cinna!" The human smiled.

"Oh," She paused, "I see. Thank you very much!" The human flipped the phone shut and put it on Toriel's book. Suddenly, it rang again. The human quickly answered.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You do not DISLIKE butterscotch, do you?" She sounded slightly worried, "I know what your preference is, but... Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?" The human paused to think again.

"Nuh ah."

"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way," Toriel said before hanging up. The human put the phone down on their lap and took off the glasses. They rubbed their eyes. Her glasses gave them a headache. The phone ringing again hurt their head even more.

"Hello? You do not have any allergies, do you?" It was Toriel.

"Nah." The human smiled and hung up.

They laid back on their bed and started to play the ball pop demo game again. They yawned as the game finished. They wanted to take another nap, but Toriel left the light on.

" _If_ _I call her, she'll come and turn them off._ " The human looked into the contacts. There were two set in. They could barely make out; Mom and Dad. " _Oh... this is Miss Toriel's kid's phone. This should be their room._ " The human called 'Mom'. " _Oh, that is rude. She is helping me too much.I'm just a problem._ " Before the human could hang up, Toriel answered.

"This is Toriel." She answered sweetly. They panicked.

"Ah... Ah.. Hello... Hello."

"You only wanted to say hello...? Well then," Her tone lowered a bit, "'Hello'!" She cheered, "I hope that suffices." Toriel giggled and hung up. The human sighed and shut the phone.

"Miss Toriel..." They sighed out. But she didn't come. They rolled over and covered their head with the blanket.

XXX

"My child?" Toriel's sweet voice woke up the human. They rubbed their eyes and looked at Toriel. "I am sorry. I did not mean to wake you." They smiled at her, showing her that they were fine, "But since you are now awake," Toriel lifted up a piece of pie on a plate. "Do you smell it? Surprise!" She smiled widely, "It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie." She placed it on the human's lap, then handed them a spoon, "I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight," She covered her mouth, hiding a small smile, "This was another surprise for you." The human cocked their head to the side. Toriel blinked at the human, not fully understanding them. "This is it, a room of your own. I hope you like it!" She smiled at patted their head again. The human lifted an eyebrow at Toriel.

"Whose?"

"It is your room, my child." She smiled, but then looked a little shocked, "Haven't you ever had a room of your own?" The human looked away, blushing. They shook their head. Toriel smiled again, and continued to pat them. "Then, I am glad I had this waiting for you. Now, please eat. I believe you will enjoy it," She paused to giggle, "I do not like to 'toot my own horns' but," She reached for the top of her head and pulled on her horns, while blowing out a raspberry. The human's eyes flew open. A sudden burst of laughter, erupted from their lips. The human snorted and covered their mouth, to muffle their honks. Toriel laughed with them.

 _Please, Review, Fave, and like this! I'm excited to share it with you!_


	3. Basement Stairs

_**3: Basement Stairs**_

"Are you ready? Don't forget that I am here, so go as slow as needed." Frisk smiled.

XXX

"Far, far into the earth we walked, until we reached the cavern's end," Toriel yawned, "Are you sure you do not want to play with your toys?"

"Yeah! Read!" The human bounced. Toriel stretched out her arms and yawned with great exaggeration. She then gently plopped down on the human, holding down. "Ahhhh! Miss Tooooorrrrieeell!" They squirmed. Toriel tsked and shook her finger.

"Remember. Just Toriel." The human wheezed.

"Sorry, 'Just Toriel'." They giggled, while mirroring Toriel's actions. Toriel laughed and got off of the human.

"You are so silly, little one. But, I am getting rather tired," She handed the book over to the human, "Let me rest my eyes for a moment. Read the rest if you wish." Toril took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. The human looked at the page in front of them. They quickly slammed the book shut, and crossed their arms in frustration.

Toriel gave them a harsh look.

"There is no reason to be angry. You can finish it now, or wait until tomorrow." The human turned away from her. Toriel lost her anger and touched the human's shoulder. "I am sorry. But I can not read to you any more tonight. It is the last few pages. You can do it." Toriel smiled. The human shook their head. "What is it?"

"I can't. I can't read," The human rubbed the back of their head, "I can't read that." They opened the book again and pointed to a word. Toriel smiled and sighed.

"That is okay, my child. That says, 'human'," She smiled warmly towards them, 'When I start teaching you, you will learn how-" The human pointed to the next word

"What does it say?"

"'Attacks', do not worry if you can't read the hard words. I will help you." She put her glasses on and shifted closer to the human, "Here; what does this say? You can read this word on your own." She pointed to the next word. The human squinted at it. They stared at it for a while. "Sound it out, if you need." The human looked up at Toriel, then looked back up at the word.

"F-rr...Frisk." The human looked back up at Toriel, smiling. She shook her head slowly.

"N..No... Try again." She smiled weakly.

"Freeerrrrriiiiissssssssk. Frisk." Toriel laughed slightly.

"It says 'we'... This font and size be a little too hard for you. Give me a moment," She stood up and walked out of the room. Only a moment later she came back with a notebook.

"Here. What does... This say?" She pointed to one word, written by hand, largely.

"Frisk." The human smiled wide.

"No, no. What sound does the 'D' make?"

"Duh!"

"Good work. What about 'O'? What sound does 'O' make?" Toriel pointed at the middle letter.

"I don't know." They shook their head.

"Say it with me. Ahhh." She opened her mouth wide.

"Ahhhh."

"Very good! Can you read the whole word now?" Toriel rubbed their back.

"Duh ahhh... I can't." They shook their head again. Toriel turned her head and lifted her eyebrow.

"Who taught you to read? How old are you, little one?" The human shrugged.

"No one," The human paused, "Nine!" They smiled.

"You are nine years old? And you do not know how to read?" She sighed with a smile on her face, "Well, I did say I would teach you. Although, It will take longer than anticipated." The human looked at the word again.

"Frisk? Does it say, 'Frisk'?" Toriel shook her head.

"It says 'Dog'," She paused, and looked confused, " Why do you keep saying 'frisk'?" She chuckled.

"Me! I am Frisk!" Toriel was surprised.

"Oh. Frisk is your name? Well, hello Frisk." She laughed.

"I am Frisk, and you are Toriel!" Frisk paused. They reached for the phone. They flipped it open, "I know these words," Frisk showed Toriel the contacts in the phone. "You are Mom! When I call mom, I call Toriel!" Toriel blushed and smiled.

"Yes. That is right! Who taught you that?"

"Miss Polestar!" The human giggled, "She is like you! She's a teacher!"

"She did not teach you to read, though." Toriel frowned.

"No? I wasn't in her class. I play in the park. She asked me where my 'mom' was. She showed me, mom! She is mom, but not my mom. She is not everyone's mom! And not everyone has a mom... like me! That is what she taught me!" Toriel was frozen.

"You don't have... a mom?"

"No... where is your kid?" Frisk pushed the phone to Toriel, "Their phone is mine! Where are they!" Toriel looked away, her eyes seemed empty. Frisk frowned.

" _Oh. I made her mad!_ " They tugged at Toriel's sleave. "I'm sorry!" Toriel blinked at them.

"Oh..." She smiled softly, "I'm not a mother... A mom. I do not have a child." She rubbed Frisks back.

"I don't have a mom! You don't have a kid! You must be my mom! I don't have a mom! Toriel is mom! Mom!" Frisk perked up. Toriel's face went blank again.

"Huh?" She blushed, "Did you call me... 'Mom'?" Frisk danced in place.

"You are my Mom! Mom!"

"Well... I suppose... Would that make you happy?" She looked away from Frisk, "To call me... 'Mother'," She laughed slightly, then nodded, "Well then, call me whatever you like!" Frisks eyes were stars.

"You are Moooom!" They cheered and yawned at the same time. Toriel laughed.

"It is time for bed. Toriel moved her chair, placing the book and notebook on it. She went over to the lamp and turned it off.

"But!" Frisk tried to refuse.

"Butts are for sitting!" Toriel laughed. Frisk laughed too.

Toriel helped Frisk settle into their bed. She covered them with the blanket, and patted their head.

"Good night, my child." Toriel started walking out of their room.

"G'night, Mom!" Frisk yawned again. Toriel smiled, and shut the door behind her.

Her lips began to tremble. She covered her mouth, muffling her quiet sobs, trying to to disturb the child. Tears rolled down her cheeks. A small smile warms her face.

"Please," She whispered, "Please, let this one stay. Let me save this one child. Please." She begged to nobody. So, nobody came.

XXX

Toriel held on to Frisk's arms and they began to walk. It had been 2 and a half weeks since the they fell. Toriel's magic helped heal their leg enough to walk on again.

"Are you ready? I will help you, so go as slow as needed." Frisk smiled. They were practicing walking in the home's entrance hall, next to the basement stairs and railings.

"I got this!" They furrowed their brow and grinned. They put their good leg forward. "HIIIIIYEA!" They repeated a sound they heard on T.V., and swung their broken leg forward. Quickly they moved the good leg again! Then! The bad leg! One after another! They were walking! They were running! Toriel had a hard time crouching down and keeping up with Frisk. She let go of them for a moment. They were doing it! They were walking again! Toriel smiled. Her heart ached. Even though she was happy to see this child, walking on their own, no assistance from her, she was also sorrowful. Frisk needed her so much during the past two weeks. It was honestly the greatest time she had since the last child fell. Toriel wanted the child to need her. She didn't want them to leave like the rest of the children. But, now, Frisk didn't need her at all. Frisk could leave on their own, venturing into the underground, to die. She looked to her side to see the stairs where the child could now walk down and leave. They seemed to get darker the lower they went.

Toriel put her hand to her chest. She wouldn't be able to handle losing a ninth child. She sighed.

"If that is what they wan-" Frisk fell on their face. Toriel froze, watching them. They tried to roll over but found their leg was too heavy.

"Moooooooom. I'm tired. Carry me, please," Frisk, face still planted firmly on the ground, waved their arms up and down to get Toriel's attention. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Perhaps not..." She walked over and picked up the child. She laughed, "We can try again after lunch. You can fill up on a sandwich. "

"A snailwich!" Frisk giggled. Toriel laughed with them.

"Yes," She looked back at the basement stairs, "My child."

 _Thank you for reading the 3rd chapter! Please leave a review, and fave if you wish!_


	4. The Ruins

_I'm glad to see you all back again! Thank you_ _shaeberle1234_ _,_ _,_ _Magnolia99_ _,_ _JamesRLee_ _,_ _Iamfanfictiontrash_ _,_ _Exodus2150_ _,_ _Devil ichigo_ _,_ _Pokemon-Ranger-Aiko_ _for faving and following! And thank you_ _JamesRLee_ _for reviewing! 3 times! You make me blush! And to answer your questions: YES! Frisk will age up before they meet face to face. They will be at LEAST 18 before any romantic things will happen between them. For your second question... huehuehuehuehue... I got something planned that I hope you'll like._

 _ **4: The Ruins**_

"Alright Frisk," Toriel pulled the white kuttoneth over Frisk's head, "Today, I will take you through the ruins. As I was planning to the day we met," She put their head through a nicely made simlah. Frisk put their arms out to the sides.

"I look like you!" Toriel smiled at the outfit she made for Frisk.

"I hope you like it! You are too big for what I had waiting," she blushed and rubbed the back of her head, " And the sweater you came in was too big for you!" She laughed. Frisk took the sides of their unruly hair and held them at her ears.

"I look like you! I have your ears!" They wore their 'ears' proudly, "I have Mom's ears! I'm beautiful like Mom!" Toriel blushed and laughed again. Toriel picked them up in her furry arms.

"You are, and always will be beautiful, my child." She carried them out of the house and past the tree.

"Close your eyes. This is a secret passageway to the beginning. No cheating, little one." Toriel tickled Frisk. Frisk giggled and squirmed, eyes firmly shut. Toriel made her way over to the left of her, to an overlook of the city. She put her hand on a brick, and lit it up with fire magic. As her fire magic faded, it revealed a door! She stepped through it, and found herself at the start of the ruins. She was between two stairs, and in front of a bunch of leaves. She put frisk gently down. She let Frisk stand in the leaves, as she started to walk up the stairs. She peeked over her shoulder to check on them.

Frisk was still standing at the edge of the leaves, staring at nothing.

"Frisk?" Toriel called them. They looked up at her, and smiled. They quickly started to follow them. When they started to follow, Toriel continued up the stairs, making sure to check behind her for them.

Toriel stood next to a floor puzzle waiting for Frisk. They walked in, looking all around them and above them. They stopped in front of her. She laughed to herself. They did look like a mini-her. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins," Even though her words were thoroughly rehearsed, she still seemed a little off about repeating this to someone who she was familiar with. Toriel turn to her right and looked at the five buttons on the floor. She walked across them, in a square, then pulled a golden lever. The door next to her opened. She turned back around to Frisk. "The ruins are full of puzzles," She explained, "Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys," She held her hand up, "One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them," She finished. Her words felt a little cold. She didn't want to seem too impersonal to Frisk. She sighed. Her worry washed away as Frisk ran up to the puzzle and stepped on the left over buttons. She laughed. Her laugh caught Frisk's attention. They quickly walked up to her, ready to continue.

They moved into the next room. It was a much larger room. Frisk could hear water rushing in the further part of the room. Toriel looked at them again.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches," She lowered her head, "Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." She lead Frisk across a small stream and to a little branch in the pathway. There was another golden switch with arrows and writing next to it. Frisk squinted at the text on the wall.

"Psssst!" Toriel whispered, "That one!" She pointed at the lever near them. They looked back and forth between Toriel and the lever. They pulled it down. Toriel smiled and continued forward over another stream of water. She stood in front of the spikes blocking the exit of the room. Frisk followed her and looked at two more levers. The one on the left had the same kind of arrows and writing besides it. They pulled the second lever. A loud clunking sound startled them. They looked at Toriel. She smiled.

"Splendid!" She clasped her hands together, "I am proud of you little one." She turned to the side, gesturing for Frisk to follow, "Let us move to the next room," She left room. Frisk turned back to the other, unlabeled lever. They pulled it down. There was another loud sound. They looked around, but saw nothing changed. They shrugged.

They came into the next room. Toriel was standing on the side of the pathway, waiting quietly. Upon seeing Frisk she cleared her throat.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you," Her expression was stern, "You will need to be prepared for this situation," Frisk furrowed their brow. They opened their mouth, but Toriel started talking again.

"However, worry not! The process is simple," She began to walk towards an old white, stitched together... dummy. She placed her hand on top of the dummy's' head. "When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation," She bounced and smiled as she said 'friendly conversation'. She moved out of the way of the dummy, and in front of the exit to the next room. "Stall for time," She spoke softly, "I will come to resolve the conflict," With an open hand she pointed to the dummy, "Practice talking to the dummy."

Frisk walked up to the dummy. They touched it gently. Their soul appeared out in front of them. They could feel it pulsing. They had nothing to fight it with. The dummy looks like it's going to fall over. Frisk turned their head.

"Hello. How are you? Do you like to do anything? You are all sewn up! Did you sew yourself? I want to learn how to sew. Oh... I'm sorry. Do you have a name? My name is Frisk. That is my mom, Miss Toriel." Frisk waited for the dummy to answer back. But, it doesn't seem much for conversation. Frisk looked to Toriel. She seemed to be happy. Frisks' soul retreated back into their chest.

"Ah, very good!" She leaned down and patted their head, "You are very good," She turned around and walked into the next room. Frisk looked back at the dummy. They stood on their toes. They patted the dummy's head, like Toriel.

"You did good too!" Frisk smiled at the dummy and ran to follow Toriel again.

Toriel watched them rush into the room. She giggled at their eagerness.

"There is another puzzle in this room..." She placed her paw under her chin, "I wonder if you can solve it?" She presented the challenge to them. Frisk gave her a thumbs up and a bold smile. Toriel walked to a narrow hall, with Frisk trailing at her feet. Frisk followed her happily but was jerked back by their soul. It floated out of their chest again. A small white frog wearing a coat looking thing stared at them. Startled, Frisk stood away from it. It didn't do anything. They crouched down and looked at it in the eyes.

"Hello. I like your smile! And your... coat thingy!" They smiled at the monster. The creature didn't respond, but was blushing. Frisk patted its head. "Very good." They smiled. The feeling of something looming crawled up Frisks back. They looked up to see Toriel's chin. They looked back to the small thing. It was looking at Toriel too. They seemed to be afraid of her. They quickly hopped away, with their head down. Frisks' soul went away. It seemed that they won that 'fight'. They continued down the hallway.

In the next room was only slightly intimidating. The whole floor was covered in spikes. Frisk looked around for arrows. There wasn't anything. They looked up at Toriel. She had a worried look. She looked down at Frisk.

"This is the puzzle, but..." She looked back out at the floor of spikes. "Here," She put her paw down, opened up for them, "take my hand for a moment,". Frisk took her paw. Toriel led the human across the spikes. The spikes lowered down into the ground as she walked across them. As they reached the end of the room, Toriel started to talk again.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now," She continued to walk to the next room. Frisk raced up to her. They grabbed her paw again. Toriel was slightly surprised at them. Frisk smiled up at her. Toriel led the human through the next room. She would usually leave them so they could be independent; but she didn't want to let this child go.

The two of them got half way across the long room when Frisk turned around and stared back. Toriel noticed them looking backward. She looked down the room. Frisk let go of their hand and ran back down the room. Toriel stood there and looked at them, shocked. They ran off so suddenly and so quickly, it startled her.

"My... My child!" Toriel walked quickly after them. They ran further and further away. They suddenly fell flat on their face. Toriel picked up her dress and ran towards them. She kneeled next to them and held their hand, helping them up.

"Why did you run off like that, young one?" She picked Frisk up and dusted off their clothes. They rubbed their eye.

"Flowey was following us," Frisk shrugged, "I wanted to talk to him, but I tripped on my dress. Sorry," They put their head down. Toriel smiled softly.

"Who is Flow-" She tried to put her paw on their head but they flinched away.

"I'm sorry!" They pulled away from her. Toriel had seen this behavior before. Slowly, she put her hand on Frisk's shoulder.

"Cha-" She cleared her throat, "Frisk. Everything is alright. You did nothing wrong." Frisk looked up at her.

"You sure?" They asked with a slight quiver in their voice. Toriel nodded. Her paw slid down their arm and grabbed their hand.

"Let us continue, little one," Toriel stood up and walked with them. Frisk turned their gaze back before leaving the room. Sure enough there was Flowey. Frisk called out to him.

"Flowey!" Toriel turned around again. There wasn't anything there. Nobody came to their call.

XXX

Toriel and frisk made their way through the entirety of the ruins together. Every time they encountered a monster, Toriel would scare them away with just one look! Too bad. Frisk really wanted to talk to them... But they were happy with being with Toriel. Together, they finished every puzzle, with more than a little help from Toriel. There was a puzzle where Toriel wanted to skip altogether. Frisk would have to fall down a hole to get to a switch. Before she could do it herself, Frisk had already fell down a hole and came back. They held up a pretty red bow triumphantly. With a sigh of relief, Toriel smiled at them. She tied it to Frisks' wrist. They hummed happily as Toriel showed them through the ruins.

 _Thank you all again for following and faving this! Please leave a review again! And tell me if you want to see anything in the future!_


	5. Flowey the reluctant Flower

_Welcome back! You all are so awesome! I want to welcome_ _Cloudmage23_ _,_ _Hikaru Einsberg_ _,_ _Mermain123_ _,_ _dani322h_ _,_ _dem bones_ _,_ _Lady Psychopath_ _,_ _Pikagirl556_ _,_ _divinedragonchick_ _, and_ _dylandrennen35_ _. Thank you guys for following and faving this trash. Also thanks for the reviews!_

 _MODdenial_ _: I'm glad you like it! And don't worry! any reason for Frisk to go out is going to be Toriels own fault... hehehe_

 _COOLSKELETON97: Have... we met before? Anyways- Thanks again! I hope you continue liking it!_

 _JamesRLee_ _:_ _I'll always answer any questions you guys have! And stop. You are not allowed to make puns. Bad James. Bad *hits with news paper*_

 _ **5: Flowey the reluctant Flower**_

As they returned home, Toriel promptly excused herself to make snail stew for dinner. She told Frisk to feel free to play in front of the house until she was finished. Frisk sat outside in the leafless tree. They just laid back and listened to the subtle noises the ruins made. They loved to lay down and listen to the world around them. Playing around was nice, but they liked this much better. A new sound entered their ear. It sounded like the leaves moving. They looked down at the ground. There was a small golden flower that wasn't there before. They leaned closer to see it. As they moved they lost their grip on the trees branches. They fell to the trunk of the tree with a loud thud.

"Owwww," They rubbed their head.

"That's the third time you've fallen. Are you stupid or something?" The Flower asked.

"Hey Flowey! Why are you following me and mom?" Frisk smiled.

"You're calling her 'mom'? You are an idiot," Flowey turned away from them.

"Miss Toriel is my mom! She said so! See," Frisk pulled out their phone, "She gave this to me! I call her to call mom!" Flowey looked at the phone and lowered his face. He sighed loudly.

"That's not- Whatever. Let's get this over with," He smirked. Frisks' soul appeared out of their chest. The same toothy grin took over his face. Frisk furrowed their brow. They grabbed their soul and pushed it back in their chest. "Wha-" Flowey was taken back by their refusal. He tried again. His pellets circled around him as their soul lifted out of their chest. Again, Frisk pushed it back in.

"No," They stated. Flowey was growing weary.

"Stop it! Fight me!" He tried to pull out their soul again to fight, but Frisk kept a firm hold on it.

"No!" They folded their arms across their chest, "It's mine! You can't have it!" Flowey was floored. How could this human child be refusing a fight!?

"No! I want it!" Flowey tried to pull it out again. Frisk pulled away with their whole body.

"Mine!" Frisk stood up.

"No, it's mine!" Flowey grunted as he pulled as hard as he could.

"MINE!" Frisk refused.

"MINE!" Flowey's voice sounded more childish. Frisk had had enough. They pulled out their trump card.

"Mooooooooooooom!" They yelled. Flowey stopped pulling.

"Don't call mom! She'll ge- uhhhgg. What am I saying!" He quickly disappeared into the dirt. Frisk saw him jump down into nothing. They leaned down and looked with open eye open into a small indent in the dirt where he was. Toriel came rushing out.

"What is it? Why did you call for me?" She stood next to them. Frisk pushed themselves off of the ground. They pointed to nothing.

"Flowey tried to take my soul again!" Toriel look at the dirt. She looked confused.

"Is... Flowey your friend?" She tried to make sense of them.

"Not yet! I want to, but he keeps trying to take my soul!" Toriel laughed gently.

"Well next time you see 'Flowey'; tell him I said he can not take your soul." She helped Frisk to their feet, "Let us get you cleaned up for supper, innocent one." Toriel led them into the kitchen. She lifted them up to the sink. Frisk turned on the water and washed their hands.

"How long have you known Flowey?" Toriel helped them with the soap.

"Since I fell. You met them too!" Frisk rubbed their palms together.

"I have? Well, I will have to introduce myself next time," She lowered frisk down. They shook the water off of their hands.

"He's not nice. But I think he's lonely." Toriel opened her cupboards and pulled out two large bowls. She started to fill both of them with her snail stew. "I'm gonna catch him." Toriel hummed, "I'm gonna bring him home. Is that okay?" Frisk followed Toriel to the next room. She put the bowls on the table.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," She pulled out the chair for them. They climbed up and sat down. Toriel pushed the chair in.

"Thanks, mom!" Toriel went back to the kitchen. Frisk looked straight on. There was a flower pot holding some old looking flowers. Frisk got an idea. "Mom!" Toriel came back in the room, "Mom, can-"

"Careful it's hot," She warned them as she put a spoon down.

"Oh, okay. But can I use that to catch him?" They pointed to the pot in front of them. Toriel sat to the left of them.

"You want to use a vase to catch Flowey?" She blew on her meal.

"Yeah," Frisk bounced, "But how can I? He can run away in the dirt," Toriel sipped on her spoon.

"I do not understand you. What do you mean by 'run away in the dirt'?" Frisk picked up their spoon and held it just above the stews juices.

"He can just-" They dropped the spoon into the bowl, making it clank the sides, "hides in the dirt!" Toriel gave them a slightly annoyed smile. She fished out their spoon with her own. Frisk took a hold of the spoon's handle, using their whole fist.

"So, this 'Flowey' can run away whenever he wishes? Is that why I did not see him when I came to your call?"

"Yeup!" Frisk slurped a spoon full. They spat it back out. Their tongue hung out as they panted.

"Haw haw haw!" Toriel quickly got up, and went back to the kitchen. After hearing the sink running for a moment, she came back with a glass of water. She handed it to Frisk. They greedily took it. They gulped it down.

"I told you, sweet one. Careful next time," She took Frisks' bowl and started to fan it with her paw. As they pulled the glass away from their their lips, they let out a gasp.

"Sorry. Thank you," they wiped off their face.

"Here," Toriel passed Frisk their bowl back, "Careful this time."

"Okay," They nodded. Toriel watched them eat as she finished her bowl. She laughed to herself. She would have to teach them table manners as well as their normal education. Her thought brought up an idea.

"Do you want to look for Flowey after we've finished?" Frisk shook their head.

"Nah. He's following me. So it's okay. I want to read with you today," Frisk repeated Toriel's action of blowing on their stew. Their blew a little too hard and some of it spilled. They quickly wiped it away with their hand, hoping Toriel didn't notice.

 _Do I smell a HousePlant!Flowey coming up? I think thats what I smell. Unless it smells stinky to you? I think it smells nice, but I'll change the melting wax if you want. (Does that make sense? If you don't like the houseplant!flowey I'll change it)_


	6. In this world it's plant or be planted

_I'm posting this two days early because I'm going to be too busy to post this weekend. I'm going to SLC Comic con (Friday I was Sans, and tomorrow [saturday] I'll be Frisk, so don't be afraid to say hi if you see Frisk and a power ranger hanging around!) And sunday I'll be cleaning because my parents have been away for two weeks and I haven't cleaned shit._

 _Maybe trigger warning: Frisk kinda suggest somethings in their past_

 _thanks and replies to reviews are at the bottom_

 _ **6: In this world it's plant or be planted**_

Toriel was cooking oatmeal in the kitchen. She hummed happily as she poured it into two bowls. She drizzled some sweet tree syrup on top of Frisk's. She sat the table for her and her child. As she placed the bowls down, she noticed something she hadn't before. The flower pot centerpiece was gone. She smiled and shook her head.

"Such an imagination," Toriel spoke quietly to herself. She walked to Frisk's room. She cracked the door open, and peeked in. Her heart sunk. She saw that the bed was empty. She rushed in and looked around.

"My... my child? Frisk? Little one?" She looked under the bed, and in the closet franticly. She jumped out of the room and down the stairs to the basement. She searched down the long hallway, they weren't there. Her footsteps echoed against the walls. She turned the corner to see the ruins exit to the underground. Frisk wasn't there. She sighed in relief. The door hadn't been open for a while. Toriel went back up the stairs. She double checked everywhere she could think they would be hiding. They weren't in the house so they must be out in the ruins. Something in her mind clicked. The missing flower pot.

"Flowey. They must be looking for Flowey," Her heart started to slow down and relax. She put her hands together and walked out of her home.

She would have to walk through all of the puzzles so she could find them. If she used a short cut she might miss them. She passes three froggits, who cowered away from her. She really didn't want to deal with them. But they might have seen Frisk. She turned to them and crouched down.

"Hello," She sounded cold, "I know you've attacked my children before. So, where is Frisk?" Toriel smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile.

 _Shiver, shiver_.

"Where are they?" She asked, harsher in tone.

 _Shiver, shiver_. Her eyes narrowed at the three froggits. She lifted her hand and summoned her fire magic.

"Where is my child?" She threatened for the last time.

"Shiver, shiver," The froggits quivered.

"They were carrying a flower pot," Toriel pointed down the hall, "That way?"

"Meow."

"Looking for a talking flower?" She looked away from them. "Thank you for your help," She nodded at them, then left. The three of them blushed. Toriel continued to make her way to find her child.

Frisk looked up from the hole they fell down. Flowey looked up too.

"Why can't you just stay away? Haven't you caused me enough pain?" He turned back to the human child, "You should just leave. I'm getting sick of your face. Either finish her off or leave," He growled.

"I can't, she's my mom. So... Stop asking," Frisk sat in the flowers, "I did everything you told me to. I went to the basement. I knocked on the door. I couldn't go to your home," They reached out to touch Flowey. He flinched back.

"DON'T!" Frisk put their hands up.

"I won't. It's okay." They slowly put their hands in their lap. They sighed. "Mom is probably awake."

"Stop calling her 'mom'," Flowey scoffed, "that's exactly what she wants. She wants you for her collection of children. She doesn't care who, or why, or even if they have family waiting for them. She doesn't _really_ love them," he turned away from the human. They didn't say anything. They just sat there with the flower. They lowered their face and sniffed the golden petals. They smiled at the fragrant aroma.

"You're wrong ," they spoke up," she does want a child. And a collection of them would be great for her," they smiled and laughed, "But if she didn't really love them, she wouldn't let them leave her to find what they were looking for," Frisk pulled their knees to their chest, "I was planning to leave when my leg got better. But... What do I have to go back to? My real mom isn't... Nice to me," they rested their head on their knees, "Miss Toriel is the only one who really loves me. In a good way," they paused to look at Flowey, who was already looking at them.

"If you come with me; she could love you too," Frisk smiled at him. Flowey stared through them. The flowers expression was emotionless. He seemed to not care.

"No," he spat out, "after I kill you, I'll kill her too," his face contorted into a wicked crooked tooth smile, "Just so you have to watch your own beloved," he began cackling, "adopted mother die by your soul's power!" He turned his face up and unleashed a wild laugh, "WHAT A WOUNDER-" Frisk shoved a knife into the soil right under Flowey. His face blanked out. They caught him off guard. He looked down at the knife that nearly sliced his roots. His vision seemed to shake and blur. He looked up at the human.

Frisks head hung down. Their hair covered and shaded their face. All Flowey could see was a smile curling up on their lips. Their hand still gripped the knife's handle tightly. They pulled the blade up slightly, then back down. They continued this motion, and moved around Flowey. Flowey panicked as the knife nearly hit their roots. He pulled them closer to the dirt around his stem.

"St- stop that! You do-don't know my- my power!" He summoned a palette to attack. The red soul emerged from Frisks chest. Quickly Frisk pulled out a large wooden spoon from out of their sleeve. Flowey threw his pellet at the human. Their soul took the hit. They were nearly dead. Hurt, they dug the spoon under Flowey and lifted him in the air. They plopped him down in the flower pot, they took from Toriels table. Frisk scooped more dirt around Flowey's base and patted it down.

"I win," They smiled and picked up the slightly heavy pot. Their soul fell back into their chest. Flowey wiggled around.

"Wh- WHY DID YOU PUT ME IN A POT!?" Flowey squirmed more.

"Because I love you. And so will Miss Toriel. She loves everyone... Well she doesn't love those frog things as much as me. But she doesn't mind them."

"WHY DID YOU STAB THE DIRT!?" Frisk looked confused.

"Oh," they smiled, "I found that toy knife laying around. I thought it would be a good shovel." Flowey wheezed.

"You could have killed me!" He armed himself with several flying pellets. Frisks soul started to peek through their chest. They put their hand on it and pushed the soul back in. Flowey threw his head back in annoyance. "Again?! How can you push your soul back in?!"

"With... My hand?" Frisk smiled slightly. Flowey growled.

"Get me out of this damn pot or I'LL KILL YOU!" He tried to look bigger by stretching his stem up. His face looked broken, and his eyes were black.

"And if I do that you will kill me," Frisk shook their finger, "no no." Frisk turned around and started to leave. Flowey wilted over his pot looking for a crack.

"I am going to kill you in your sleep and I will do the same with Toriel."

"Oh hush Flowey," Frisk patted his flower head, "I know exactly what you need," Flowey realized he couldn't escape the pot.

"A reset?"

"No silly! You need love! And Miss Toriel- I mean... Mom and I are going to give it to you. I know that's all you need. I know that's all you want!" Frisk put their head down next to Floweys face. They kissed him. He jerked back and hissed.

Frisk carried the pot to a room with three rocks sitting on pressure buttons. They waved to a rock and introduced Flowey to it. Flowey wanted to fight it, but Frisk left before he could attack. As they left the room, they heard a woman calling out.

"Child!" Frisk hurried along to see Toriel looking down a hole, "are you down there?"

"Oh noooooo," Flowey stiffened up.

"Mom!" They smiled at her. Toriel looked up. Her face lit up as she spotted her child. She clambered to her feet and threw herself on them.

"Do not run off without telling me first! The ruins are dangerous to travel alone at your age!"

"But, MOM! Look! Flowey is home with us!" Frisk pushed the pot into Toriels chest. She looked down at the golden flower. It looked just like the one she had at her old home. A slight sadness grew in her chest. Frisk looked down at the flower. "Flowey, say hi to mom!" The flower stood still, "Flowey!" They whined. The flower smelled nice. Frisk sighed. "I guess he's a little scared to meet you again. Last time you saw each other, you used your magic on him," They shrugged and walked past her. Toriel tried to remember that, but it was too dark to see what exactly was attacking Frisk. She shook it off as a child having a wild imagination. Toriel walked the child back to their home.

As they went about their day, Frisk continued insisting that Toriel act as if the flower was another person. Toriel did the best she could. They read to them both, offering 'Flowey' a turn to read. She gave a pencil and paper to him while she was giving Frisk writing exercises. She gave him a bowl of food, that he didn't touch. At night she put Flowey on a shelf above the foot of Frisks bed. Toriel was tucking in Frisk when they asked something odd.

"Mom," They yawned.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Why does Flowey want my soul so bad?" Toriel looked at the potted plant that sat on a high shelf. She paused and thought.

"Perhaps he does not have a soul of his own," She moved Frisks hair out of their face.

"How come?"

"I can not be sure. Somethings here don't have souls. But they," She giggled to herself, "they do not speak to anyone," She paused, "You should consider yourself lucky. If Flowey talks to you, even without a soul, you must be something very special to him. So special that you have given him life." Frisk blinked.

"Given him life?" Toriel nodded.

"Sometimes, in the underground, if one soul is strong enough, convicted enough, and willing enough, they can awaken something in an object. This object, must have had a soul before," Toriel smiled, "well, that is an old tall tale your father told me," Her eyes looked at the ground. Frisk furrowed their brow. They opened their mouth but shook it off.

"Night mom. Love you." They had a little hesitation in their voice. Toriel smiled and kissed their forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my child." She turned off the light and quietly left the room.

"I never thought she would leave," Flowey grunted, "and before you say anything-" he glared down at the child, "I wasn't brought to life because of you. So that stupid story she told you is a lie," he hissed. Frisk shook their head.

"I was gonna ask if you knew who my father was. Or... Who she says who my dad is," Frisk stood up on their bed, reaching with their tippy toes to get to the pot. They barely got a hold of the base and pulled it down carefully. They looked at Floweys face. He was turned away.

"I don't know," he uttered coldly, "now put me back outside. I hate it in this stupid pot." Frisk shook their head.

"Nope. You need to talk to mom when she talks to you. It's very rude to-"

"I really don't care," Flowey rolled his eyes.

"But- She likes you! She gave you food and taught you things! Sh-"

"She doesn't like me just because she gave me food. And I already knew those things. I mean-" Flowey smirked, "I learned how to read when I was 5! Like any normal kid!" Frisk turned their head.

"Who taught you to read?" Flowey glared at them.

"Who taught you to read?" He spat their words back at them.

"Mom did. She did say I'm a little older than most kids she's taught..." Frisk looked up, thinking.

"No one on the surface would read to you? Ha," he grinned.

"No. My mom... Couldn't take me to school, and was always asleep so she couldn't teach me, or make me dinner..." Frisk bounced, "But you see, that's how I knew people liked me! They would just be coming to my house and give me some food! And all I would have to do is sleep over at their house! They loved me, not like Mom, but they said they loved me," Flowey had a shiver up his stem. Something felt familiar about this. "Almost every night I would get to sleep in a nice warm bed," They gritted their teeth and scratched the back of their head.

"It... Was nice that they brought food. I was really hungry... And they said I should be grateful to them. And I am!" They put their hand on their chest, "I would have died without them!" They repeated. Flowey stared at them. After a moment he spoke up.

"What's your name again?"

"Did I not tell you? I'm sorry. I'm Frisk," they pointed to their chest. Flowey squinted at them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... Why?" They yawned.

"Because. You act like someone I used to know," he growled, "you pretend to be dumber than you really are; you are older than most idiots who fall down here; you've lived in a house like that; you pretend that it was okay! and you look just like them!" Floweys words slowly got louder and angrier. He pouted. "If... If it's... You.." He looked away, "you have to tell me," he looked at Frisk. His face was different. It almost looked like a child. As old as Frisk. Maybe a little older. His eyes looked like he was begging them to be who he wanted. "It's me. Your best friend?" His voice changed too. His voice matched his childish looks. "Pl- please. I only-" Flowey saw that Frisk wasn't reacting to their name. He looked away.

"Ah... Never mind." He sounded normal again. Frisk sat there staring at him.

He turned back to the child. His face seemed to be thinking.

"I guess I'll stay here," he looked away, "the ruins aren't that fun without a soul. And if I'm here- I might be able to steal it away from you." Frisks eyes lit up. They squealed and hugged the pot. Flowey jerked away.

"Ha! I knew you wanted a friend! You even called me your best friend! I can't wait to tell Miss Toriel!" Flowey hissed.

"Put me down! I'll only do it on some conditions!" He grunted. Frisk put him down with a smile.

"What is it?"

"I won't call you by... 'Frisk'. It's a dumb name. I will only call you by Chara. And you can't let Toriel know I'm calling you that. And you can't call Toriel 'Mom' around me," Frisk nodded.

"Okay!" They winked at the flower, "best friend!" Flowey wilted with a heavy sigh.

XXX

Frisk was fast asleep. They had put Flowey right next to their head. If they turned in their sleep, some dirt would fall out and get in their hair. Flowey didn't like losing what little dirt he had, but he had something else on his mind. Determination.

" _I'm going to make you remember, Chara. I know you will make me love again. Then everything can go back to normal. With Mom and Dad. We can be a family again. I know I can do it._ " He thought to himself as he watched the human child sleep.

 _Yes, house plant! Flowey! It's really fun to write him! I also wanted to thank_ tigerlily9996, tigerlily9996, Minnisa Targana, zalladane-nyx, and lamdrathelambdragon for faving and following!

UltimateGamer101: Thank you so much! I hope I can keep you reading!

Mermain123: You got your wish!

tigerlily9996: Thank you for reviewing 4 times! And thank you for calling me an amazing author! And the comment you made on chapter 3... huehuehue


	7. Mom's Magic Lessons

_*Coughs* I'm not late with this update *cough*_

 _Thank you all for being patient with me! Also thanks to_ _Revius_ _,_ _TheHerobriner_ _,_ _fightingproxy1_ _, and_ _Walker666_ _for faveing and following!_

 _TheHerobriner_ _: Thank you for being my only review on this last chapter! And I'm glad you liked him! I personally like FLowey when he's a dick, but he somewhat cares... as much as someone can without a soul..._

 _ **7: Mom's Magic Lessons**_

Flowey and Frisk looked at the book Toriel gave them to practice reading on their own. Toriel had made it herself. It was only ten pages long and was bound by sewing thread. Every page had a sentence, with large words. Frisks job was to read the sentence and draw a picture to match it. Flowey hated being stuck in his pot, and living with this kid. But their level of education drove him _nuts_.

"Now I know how Chara felt," He uttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Frisk looked at him. He shook his head.

"Nothing," He looked at the book, "You've been at this for EVER! Just let me do it! It's easy!"

"Well, maybe if you help me read," Frisk grunted, " We can get this over with."

"I tried to!" He shouted.

"You weren't helping me! You were reading it for me!" They argued back.

"That's helping!"

"That's cheating!" Flowey rolled his eyes.

"Chara, you know how to read. Stop being an idiot," Frisk pushed his pot away.

"I'm not an idiot. And I don't know. I'm trying!" Their voice cracked slightly. Flowey stared at them.

"Are you going to cry?" Frisk quickly rubbed their eyes.

"No! I'm just- mad," Their nose started to turn red.

"Come on, Chara. You can't cry! You're such a hypocrite! Don't be such a crybaby!" They changed their face to mimic Frisks.

"I said I'm not crying! I just... I just," They sighed, "I don't want to let Miss Toriel down," They looked at the book. Flowey lowered his head.

He didn't feel bad for them. Not at all. But, he pitied them. With a heavy sigh he spoke again, but much calmer.

"Pull me back over so I can 'help' you," Frisk smiled. They pulled him closer. Flowey really didn't want to do this.

"Okay. Tell me what you can read from this," A green root came out of the dirt and pointed to the page.

"Ohhh! I didn't know you could do that," They looked at his root with wide eyes.

"Focus, Chara." He glared at them.

"Oh, sorry," They looked back at the book. Flowey smirked.

" _At least you still have the same attention span,_ " the thought gave him relief.

"S..am got a lot... I don't know this," Frisk pointed to a two letter word. Flowey sighed.

"Yeah. I had trouble with that one too," He looked away, annoyed, "Sound it out."

Frisk read the letters out loud.

"Uh. is the little 'O', and ffff is 'F'. uhffff. Uf. Of. Sam got a lot OF ham," They smiled at the Flowey. Their stupid smile was contagious. Flowey smiled back.

"I'm glad that you can read the word 'OF'," He scoffed.

"Thanks!" Frisk ignored that he was trying to be mean, "What should I draw?"

"A kid eating a bunch of ham?" He somehow shrugged. He looked at the next page. He smiled wickedly.

"I know what to draw for this one!"

XXX

Toriel came back into her home with groceries in hand.

"Frisk! I have returned," She announced as she walked through the door.

"I'm at the table! I'm just about finished with my homework," Frisk shouted back, "Flowey helped me! " Toriel chuckled.

"Is that so?" She walked into the front room where Frisk and Flowey sat at the dinner table. She put the two bags of Groceries on the table top and sat next to Frisk.

"Would you show me?" Toriel opened the first page. Frisk started to read.

"I see a rat," there was a cute picture of Frisk holding a small rat, "We see a rat," there was a picture of Frisk trying to stop the rat from eating Flowey. They giggled, then flipped the page, "Sam got a lot of ham," The picture was a child holding a pig, "Dan ran to the can," Toriel jolted in her seat.

"What is that picture!?" Frisk had drawn a child running to a toilet.

"It was Floweys idea to draw that. He said that some people call the bathroom the can," Toriel covered her face. She thought for a moment.

"Next time, do not listen to Floweys ideas. This is inappropriate," Frisk shook a little. Toriel put her paw gently on their shoulder, "it is alright, but next time, just draw what you want to draw. Not Flowey," they finished reading the homework to Toriel. She invited them to help her put the groceries up. Frisk bounced off their chair and grabbed Flowey with them.

Toriel picked up the bags and followed Frisk into the kitchen. They put Flowey on the ground, and turned around, smiling at their mom. Toriel smiled back and put the bags on the floor next to Flowey. She reached inside and pulled out cans. They recognized it. It was full of snails. Frisk reached in and pulled out an arm full of veggies. They carried them to the fridge and stuffed them in. Toriel smiled as she put the cans of snails in the top cupboard.

"How about you hand me everything and I will put it where it goes. How does that sound?" She fixed everything that Frisk tried to put up. They nodded and ran to the grocery bags. They pulled out a square metal container. They handed it to Toriel.

"Oh," Toriel handed it back, "Please put this on the stove top," She pointed to the oven, "It is our dinner for tonight," She fixed something in the fridge. Frisk did as they were told. As soon as Frisk put it on the stove, the bottom it was covered with a warm fire. Frisk jumped back slightly.

"Oh, do not be afraid my child," She smiled, " it will not hurt you." Frisk looked at her then back at the fire. They put their hand up next to the fire. As they got closer, the fire moved away and cooled down. Their eyes flew open. They jumped pointed at it.

"How! How! How!"

"It is fire magic. I always cook with my fire magic, see?" She lifted her hand and summoned a flame. She knelt down and presented it to Frisk. Frisk put their hands around it. It was warm and made their hands feel like they were tingling.

"Woah... How can you do that?" They were in a trance.

"Monsters are made of Magic. I plan to teach you everything about monsters and humans physical forms after we get the basics down," She let the fire in her hands simmer out. Frisk jumped in excitement.

"You're going to teach me how to use magic! I wanna learn how! I wanna make a fire!" Toriel game them a sad smile.

"I would... if it was possible," She pat their head, " Humans have a hard time using magic. Their bodies are more physical matter than mystical. Some of them; whom dedicate their lives to magic, can only use a small portion of magic... compared to a monster, that is." Toriel stood up and left for the front room. Frisk picked up Flowey and followed her. She was standing in front of her bookcase. She pulled out one on a shelf Frisk couldn't reach.

"There was an old rumor going around when we were first put down here," She stared up again, "That the humans used all of their magic abilities to create the BARRIER. Any sort of magical talent a human could gain or is born with, goes directly into the barrier," She read from the book, "But that is only a rumor. For all we know, humans have mastered magic in all of this time apart," She shut the book and put it back. Frisk cocked their head to the side.

"What is the barrier?" They asked innocently.

"Some time ago the humans and monsters..." She stopped, and shook her head slowly, "It is nothing to concern yourself about, my child," She walked back to the kitchen. Frisk followed, again.

"But what is it? You said I should know everything about the Underground. Is the barrier in the Underground? What is it used for? The humans made it? Is there humans down here? Is it made of magic?" Toriel furrowed her brow and panicked. She twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Ah... The barrier... It's..." She looked around for a distraction. As her emotions became unstable, so did her flames. She put her paw un to calm it down.

"Perhaps," She turned to them, "I could try to teach you magic." Frisk nodded quickly.

"Yeah! YES! I wanna learn!" Toriel sighed in relief.

"Good. Go on outside and stretch. I will put the rest of the food up," They started to leave, skipping, "Oh, you should leave Flowey here. You wouldn't want him getting hurt, would you?" Frisk agreed and put them on the dining table. They ran outside.

As Toriel heard the front door shut, she relaxed her body and rested on the counter. She shook her head.

"Why did I mention the barrier? I am such a fool," She spoke to herself, "That is how I lose them. That's how I lose all of my children. That damned unbreakable barrier," The flame cooking the food grew larger and hotter, "Not this time. No. They have been here longer than the rest of them... Except Char... I refuse to let them go now. Even if I have to lie to them. They will survive with me," She sighed again. She stood for a moment before continuing to put up the groceries away. When she finished them, she passed Flowey to go to the front yard.

 _Thanks again for reading! And Please! Favorite and Follow and Review! I'm coming closer (possibly just one more chapter) before I age Frisk up! So if you want any childish antics or angst or WHATEVER! You better tell me before sunday! Why do I continue to use the exclamation point!? I don't know! But Please tell me if you want to see something! Have someone do something! Because my plot right now is on track. And I don't like that (I'm the kind of person who likes filler episodes). Any ways! Thank you so much!_


	8. Flowey's Idea

_Hey guys! second to last chapter before I age up Frisk, so please tell me if you want to see anything while they're still a kid!_

 _And thank you to my new followers and favorites!_ _Catslock_ _,_ _Imthefallenchild_ _,_ _Poke-HP Fan_ _,_ _SleepyMangaHead_ _,_ _nisshaku_ _, and_ _silentcat13_ _!_

 _Shark Lord_ _: Thanks for being the only person to review! And I agree.. I don't think he's completely soulless... but I don't think he has enough of a soul to do anything... I actually think his soul grows in the genocide route because of him crying at the end. Maybe it was just to save his own petals... Maybe it's because seeing your sibling killing everyone you used to care about, hurt him more than doing it himself... but- who knows..._

 _ **8: Flowey's Idea**_

"Stop it," Flowey grunted.

"Not until I get a spark," Frisk replied, with their eyes closed and their hands hovering away from each other, "Miss Toriel said that if I get a spark of magic, then I can do fire magic like her," Flowey rolled around in his pot.

"You're an idiot. She's-"

"Only distracting away from the barrier. I know, you won't shut up about it. I really don't care. If I learn this magic, maybe I can take it down," Flowey laughed.

"Seriously. Some weak humans magic take down the whole barrier? That's hilarious. You can't even read yet."

"I can read. A little bit... Now leave me alone," Flowey glared at them.

"IDIOT! I'M STUCK IN A POT! I LITERALLY CAN'T LEAVE!" He shouted. Frisk shushed him.

"You'll wake Miss Toriel up,"

"Good, then she'll tell you to go to sleep,"

"Why do you care? It's not that you sleep," Frisk growled back.

"I do sleep. I just sleep after you fall asleep and awake up before you wake up," He wilted backwards.

"Come on, this is boring. Watching you sitting and doing nothing is not fun. I want to either sleep or do something," He argued.

"We are doing something. We're trying to summon a spark," Frisk retorted.

"This is like- the second week in a row that you've been practicing! When I started to do magic-"

"Wait," Frisk dropped their hands, "You can do magic? You have to show me!" They leaned closer to him.

"No," He glared.

"Why not?!" They pouted.

"Because. I don't want to. Besides; Toriel's and my magic are very different from each others. You can't summon them both,"

"Let me try! I promise I'll go to sleep!" Frisk put their hands together, begging to him. Flowey was about to answer them but then got an idea.

"How about... I'll teach you my magic when Toriel isn't around, and in return... you have to break the barrier," He smirked. Frisk sat back.

"Break the barrier? Why?"

"Simply because I want to leave the Underground. Is that too much to ask of you?" Flowey made a sweet face at them.

"I guess not... But how would I break it without magic? I can't make a spark yet," They were a little deterred.

"With your soul," Flowey's face had a darkness over it, "You can break the barrier with a human's soul. Take me to the barrier and I'll show you how," Frisk shrugged.

"I should ask Miss Toriel, or at least tell her where I'm going,".

"Don't! Remember what I told you. She doesn't want you to break the barrier," He reminded them.

"Then there is a reason not to break it. Mom- I mean Miss Toriel doesn't want me to,".

"Oh, come on. Here. I'll make you a smaller deal. If you go down to the basement and open the door, I'll give you one lesson. You don't have to even look outside; what do you say?" He offered. Frisk looked around their room, refusing to make eye contact with Flowey.

"I guess if it's just for a moment... Miss Toriel won't mind,"  
"That's the spirit!" Flowey winked at them, "Let's go now while she's asleep!"

"O..kay. Let's go!" They hopped off their bed, and grabbed Flowey pot.

They crept out of their room, and to the entrance of their home. They stood at the top of the stairs. They looked down. It got so dark near the bottom. They squeezed the pot for courage and started descending the stairs. They held onto Flowey tightly. They didn't ever down here except once.

XXX

Frisk walked through the ruins. The old smell was faint, but they could still smell it. They just walked over the first stream in the lever room. They still had no idea what the writing on the walls said, but they didn't care. They carried a nice sized vase, halfway filled with dirt, in their arms. It was starting to get heavy. They woke up nice and early to take the vase and venture out to find Flowey. They made it past the first puzzle in the ruins, and back to a dark room where a small patch of grass was illuminated. An all too familiar flower sat in the middle of the patch.

He was bent over and was grumbling to himself. Frisk cleared their throat loudly so he knew they were behind him. He slowly curled backwards. He seemed so angry. Frisk smiled.

"Hi! How are you?" They greeted Flowey warmly.

"Go away. I don't like to play with _cheaters_ ," He hissed.

"How am I a cheater? We didn't play any games," Frisk stepped closer.

"You know exactly what I mean... you even had me forget everything. But cheaters never prosper," He smiled at them.

"I don't know-"

"Don't play dumb. I'll make you remember who you really are,"

"Flowey," Frisk started, "I don't know what you're talking about... Please, let's go home," Frisk stepped even closer.

"See! Home! I know you know! Or..." He turned away. He didn't speak up for a moment, "I want you to do something," Frisk perked up.

"Anything!" Flowey looked back at them.

"Go back to that house. Go down the stairs, and leave. Go through the underground, and go see our _real_ home," Flowey looked them dead in the eye.

"I.. can't. I don't want to leave Mom in the middle of the night. If you come with me-"  
"No. I'm not going with you. Not unless you will take me to my home," Flowey narrowed his gaze at them. Frisk knelt down, feet away from Flowey.

"Your home is where? Maybe if it's close, I could stay up late tomorrow and-"  
"You're a fool," he scoffed, "How about this. Just go down the stairs. Knock on the door, and talk to the man on the other side," Flowey's stem straightened out, "He only jokes around, but if you play his game for a while; he'll take you there in a heartbeat. Just go knock on the door," There was a spark in his eye. Frisk felt a fire burn inside of them. They nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

They ran as fast as their feet would take them to their home. They ignored the froggits and whimsums greeting them as they passed, and fell through several floors in their haste. They made it to the front door. They creaked the door open and slipped in. Frisk stood at the top of the stairs. They looked down. It got so dark near the bottom. They took in a deep breath and ventured down into the basement.

They reached the bottom of the stairs. In front of them was a long hallway, made of the same material the rest of the ruins were made of. Strangely the plants didn't grow on the walls down here. It was completely barren. Compared to the rest of the ruins, this was truly unsettling. The only sound to be heard was their own footsteps echoing through the hall. The whole hall was pitch black, except where Frisk was. Maybe Toriel put a spell or something so she didn't need to put lamps down there. Frisk saw a corner they needed to turn. They learned their back against the wall and slid on it. They rolled so they would be on their stomach. They scooted to see around the bend.

There was a small room with what looked like a door at the end of it. Frisk walked up to the door cautiously. There was a symbol on it. It was the same symbol that Toriel wore on her chest. Frisk looked down. They wore it too.

"Must be pretty important," frisk noted to themself. They stepped up to the door. They gulped down their courage and lifted their hand. Carefully they knocked once. They held their breath. There was no reply. They knocked twice this time, and a little louder. They bit their lip. They just wanted to leave. But they also wanted to make Flowey happy. They knocked one last time. This time they knocked loudly and rapidly.

"Hello?! I have a joke for you!" They shouted quietly. They put their palm flat on the door. It was cold to the touch. With no one replying, they turned away, and went back.

They walked beyond the tree in their front yard and into a fork in the path. One way to home, another to the rest of the ruins, and the third to an overlook of the city. They turned to go look at the city. Maybe Flowey would be happy with just looking at their home. If Frisk could find it from there. They made it to the balcony. They stood on their tippy toes and looked out. There were so many moving lights and faint sounds in the distance. Even though they were underground, they seemed to be standing over the whole world. Frisk relaxed and stopped looking out. They turned their head to have their eye catch something. It was... A toy? Left all the way out here? Frisk walked over and picked it up. It was a knife. A plastic, you knife. Frisk really didn't care for toys at all, but a slight bend in the blade made them come up with an idea.

They picked up the blade and held it tight in their hand. They smiled. They quickly ran to Toriels kitchen and took out a wooden spoon, then hid it in their sleeve. They walked back through the ruins. They didn't see any monsters this time, but they knew they were always watching them. They made it back to the same spot where they met Flowey before. They hid the knife up their sleeve.

"Well?! Did he take you to to my house? Did you recognize anything?!" Flowey asked smirking. Frisk rubbed their arm.

"No... No one answered... I'm sorry," They started, "But I can take you there with me! You can get the joke guy to take us both to your home," The perked up. Flowey turned away. He seemed angry.

"Seriously. Fine," He sighed and looked back at the human, "Then you'll have to get past Toriel to the door. If you leave, she'll find you in a heartbeat," He wilted over, "believe me," He straightened up, "so you'll have to kill her,". Frisk froze.

"Kill mom?! N-no! I don't want to hurt mom!"

"If you tell her you're gonna leave, she'll destroy the exit. That almost happened with the last kid. Except they convinced her not to. But this time, with you, she'll definitely destroy it," He rolled his eyes, "So there are your options. Kill her or... Kill her. Really it's not that hard to decide. And she let's you get so close to her... You could just ask for a hug and then stab-"

"STOP IT. I'm not going to kill my mom. She's the only one who's ever made me feel good! So stop asking me to hurt her... Please," Frisk frowned at him. Flowey glared at them. But it wasn't hatful. It was more of a sad and disappointed look.

"So you won't kill her, or the Froggits, or loox... but you'll kill me," Frisk held their breath.

"Wha- no! I just wanted to-"

"Whatever. It was a far fetched idea anyways... They died a long time ago..." He whispered. He took another look at the human then ran away into the dirt. Frisk gasped. They looked around for some sign of him, but even the indent in the dirt that he usually leaves wasn't there. They picked up the pot and started to leave. But something inside of them wanted to check out the next room. The room where they fell down. They carried the pot into that room. Luckily for Frisk, Flowey was there. They put the pot down and stood by Flowey.

Frisk looked up from the hole they fell down. Flowey looked up too.

XXX

"Underground to Chara, come in Chara. Did you fall asleep?" Flowey pulled Frisks hair. Frisk snapped out of their trance.

"Uh. Oh... No. Let's go," Frisk stepped down the stairs.

"Be careful, if you trip and fall, so do I and as good as stretching my roots sounds after being stuck in this stupid pot, I don't want to be crushed under your butt!"

"Shhh. You'll wake Miss Toriel," They hushed him. Frisk reached the bottom of the stairs. In front of them was a long hallway, made of the same material the rest of the ruins were made of. Strangely the plants didn't grow on the walls down here. It was completely barren. Compared to the rest of the ruins, this was truly unsettling... Still.

"Just walk down the hall! It's not that hard!" Flowey sung to Frisk, "hurry the HELL UP BEFORE TORIEL FINDS US!" His song turned screamo.

"I am walking,"

"You're crawling... Just hurry,"

"Which is it? Do you want me to carry you safely, or hurry?" Frisk growled back at him. Flowey snirred and looked away. He hid a smile from them. " _You still act like your old self, even if you can't remember_ ," Frisk turned a corner. Despite it being so dark, the door was illuminated. Frisk recognized the symbol again.

"What does that mean?" They pointed at the symbol.

"Can't remember," He lied, "Come on, Chara. Just open the door. Remember our deal? Just do it!" He smiled up at Frisk. His Flower face looked different. He was making the same face he made when he called Frisk his best friend. Seeing it even closer, it looked so familiar.

"Why don't you make that face more often? I like it a lot!" Frisk smiled sweetly. Flowey quickly went back to his normal angry face.

"Shut up and open the door." Frisk giggled at him.

They put Flowey down to the side. Frisk pulled the door open. They weren't ready for the sudden cold air. They shivered. They looked back at Flowey. He was shivering even worse than Frisk.

"Okay! Okay! Shut it! I forgot how cold it's outside!" Frisk started to shut the door. They wanted to look outside. Just a quick peek. They pulled the door open a little more.

"Chara! Come on! I want to go to bed! You win! Come on! Let's go back to bed. Come on, Chara," He shivered and whinned.

"Just one-"

"Is that you, lady?" A deep voice asked.

 _Huehuehue... Thank you all again for reading!_


	9. The skele-hand behind the door

_Shut up, I'm not late._

 _Thank you to_ _Mopida15_ _,_ _steellord_ _,_ _zeldoth_ _,_ _Shelik_ _, and_ _WarBear44_ _for following and Faving!_

 **XXXXXXX**

 _ **9: The skele-hand behind the door**_

Frisk and Flowey froze. They looked at each other.

"Who the heck is that!?" Flowey whisper-yelled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Frisk replied in the same tone.

"I haven't heard from you in a long time. But now you're really _opening up_ to me?" The voice asked again. To accompany the voice, a hand reached and held onto the door. It was a skeleton hand. Frisk took in a large amount of air into their lungs. They screamed a high pitched screech.

"Holy sh-" The hand retreated back behind the door. Frisk slammed the door with their whole body. They darted to Flowey, grabbing them, and raced back down the hall and up the stairs.

"MOM! MOM! MOM!" They shouted while racing up the stairs.

"Frisk!? My child where- WHERE ARE YOU!?" They heard Toriel call for them.

"SHHHHHH!" Flowey hushed, "She's going to-"

Frisk tripped over a stair and crashed to the ground. They laid in the middle platform between two stairs.

"Ahhhhhh, AHhhh, AHHHH!" They wailed. Toriel dashed down, and kneeled next to her child. Tears ran down their face. She gasped. Flowey's pot had cracked and a piece had broken off. It was now sticking out of Frisks cheek.

"Ma- ma- mamma! It- hu- hurts!" Their hand shook from the pain and fear.

"Dear god, what happened here?" She picked Frisk up. She carefully made sure she didn't touch the piece of ceramic as she carried them up the stairs. "Why were you down there? Why did you scream? What were you thinking?!" Toriel scowled as she placed them on the dinner table. She looked at the cut. "Damn it, Frisk," Her voice broke, "Why!?" She looked directly into their eyes. Her eyes were red with her tears. Frisk shook. Toriel sighed deeply. She moved quickly to the kitchen. Frisk heard them going through cabinets, the sink running, and dropping pans. She came back with a bowl, towels, band aids, and some brown bottle.

She bit her as she sat everything down. She didn't look at Frisk at all. They started getting anxious. They didn't want the only person who cared about them angry with them.

"Mom... I'm sorry.. I wa-"  
"Hold still," Toriel took one of the towels. She held onto Frisks shoulder, "This is going to hurt, little one," She pulled the broken shard out of their cheek. Frisk flinched and whinned. She put the broken piece on the table. She opened the brown bottle and poured the liquid from in it on a towel. "I got this from the humans, back when we all lived together. It will sting and burn you." She pressed the towel on the cut. She was right. It stung and sizzled on their cheek. They tried to pull away, but Toriel didn't let them. "Shh. There might be dirt in your wound. I do not want it to get infected," she took off the towel and folded the bloody part away. She poured more of the liquid on a clean end of the towel and rubbed their cut again.

"Mooom. Ahhh," They cried.

"Shhh, I have you. You are fine. I am not mad...I just.." She sighed, "I just want you to never go down there again, okay?" She looked right at Frisk, "Promise me that, alright?" Frisk nodded quickly. They would do anything to make Toriel not angry with them.

"Yes! I promise! I won't go down there ever!" They pounced forward and shoved their face in their mother's chest, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Don't leave me!" They muffled.

"Shhh... It is all fine. I am here for you. Do not worry any longer," She pulled them up and looked at their face.

"I'm sorry. I got blood on your pajamas," Toriel looked down. There was a red stain on her shirt. She smiled at them and stroked their head.

She got a new towel and put the corner of it in the bowl.

"This water is really hot, so please, hold still," Frisk did as they were told. Toriel washed the blood around the wound away. She put her paw over the cut. There was a warm feeling numbing the pain. Frisk looked at her paw. There was a flame climbing around it.

"What-"

"Shh. Do not move," Toriel hushed. She looked to be focused on her paw. "I am healing you. Every monster has magic, only meant to heal others. Some can only heal a little before draining their own health," Frisk tried to pull away, "No, no. stop worrying. I have plenty of life in me. This wound is easy to heal," She placed her paw back on their cheek. "There may be a scar, but that will fade in time,". Her other paw grabbed Frisks hand. She started to pet their hand.

"I am almost done. I do not want to punish you, but next time you go down there, I will," Toriel sighed.

The warm feeling on their cheek stopped. She took off her paw from her cheek. She looked at the child, who was still visibly shaken.

"I'm sorry. Flowey said that he would teach me his magic if I opened the door down there," Frisk looked at their feet, "But-"

"What happened?" There was a alertness in Toriels voice. The child scratched the back of their head.

"There was someone on the other side... They tried to get in but I guess I scared him when I screamed," Frisk admitted. Toriel looked away from the human.

"Hummmm... I see..." She looked back at them, "Do not go down there again,".

"I promise I won't!" They nodded. Toriel moved their hair out of their face and kissed them on the forehead.

"Good. Now go back to bed. It is too late... early for you to be awake," She picked them off the table and put them on the floor.

"What about Flowey?! I dropped him!" Frisk remembered their friend. They turned quickly to run to the stairs. Toriel grabbed their shoulder, stopping them. They looked back at her.

"Just go back to bed. I will clean up Flowey. He will be back in your room by morning," She gave them a soft smile. Frisk smiled. They waved at Toriel, and walked back to bed. Toriel saw them look over the edge of the stairwell.

"Sorry, Flowey..." They shrugged. They continued down the hall and then into their room.

After they shut the door, Toriel collapsed onto the floor. She covered her mouth, not to disturb her child. Her whole body shook. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her eyes flowed with tears.

"I'm a horrible mother," she muffled into her hand, "If they want to leave... I shouldn't force them to stay. But..." she shook her head and held the hurt in her chest. She let out a few more sobs before quieting herself. She stood up slowly and stumbled to her cleaning closet. She pulled out her broom and dustpan. She went down the stairs to see a flower in a tipped over pot. The pot was all intact except for a large chip from the top. There was only a little bit of dirt that fell out. Toriel stared at it. She swore there was a lot more dirt that fell out. She shrugged it off as she cleaned up the small mess. As she fixed the flower up right, she started talking to it.

"What do you think... 'Flowey'? Should I ask them if they want to leave?" Toriel put the pot on the table and sat in front of it, "I am a horrible monster for not letting them free. But I know what is best for them. I can keep them safe!" She defended, "Their soul will be taken from them if I let them go. But how can I refuse them freedom from the underground. How could I let them kill Asgore..." The flower was photosynthesizing, but listened closely. Toriel furrowed her brow.

"Ah. I am furious with him. No matter what," She spoke harshly, "But I can not forget our past so easily," she let her anger and sighed. Her eyes watered and tears fell out of her eyes.

"Asriel... Chara... Our children..." Her fist shook. Her tears were raining down as if she was a tropical storm. "Chara... Chara... They remind me so much of Chara..." She smiled through her tears, "Such stubbornness at times... Their fear of being hurt by others... And only those two have had those cuts and bruises on their arms and body," She growled, "Horrible people do such things to a child,". She looked at the Flower. She gently touched its yellow petals.

"But they also remind me of Asriel," The flower listened closer. " So tender and forgiving. Befriending everything and everyone. If I am being honest, I see more Asriel in Frisk than Chara," She chuckled, "Except Frisk has both of their imaginations," She wiped away her tears. She picked up the pot with the flower and started walking to Frisks room. "I will not speak of them leaving, unless they do,". She nodded before opening the bedrooms door. Frisk looked up at her. She put her finger in front of her lips, shushing them. She put Flowey on a high shelf. She leaned over and kissed the child's forehead.

"Night mom. I love you." Frisk whispered.

"I love you too, young one," Toriel replied.

 ** _XXXXXXXX_**

 _Flowey: HA! Did you really think she would let them meet up now? Idiots._

 _Hey, be nice, Flowey._

 _REVIEW REPLIES!_

 _Composed-of-Opposites_ _:I don't know yet. I have two plots that I really like, one shorter than the other, but one thats very... adventurous and risky... because of Frisky being Frisky... But depending on what one I chose, Chara might be a major character or never gets any screen time. And your wish is my command! Just wait for the next chapter!_

 _Pen-Quill_ _: Ha. Fooled you. And He might need one after this part. But Toriel has so many Pots/vases in her home, so he might be stuck with this chipped one for a while._

 _Guest: You're a smart guest. You asked the important questions. And the answer is... neither... Muhaha, hows that for a cliffhanger? (not much 'till the next chapter._

 _Thank you for reviewing, faving, and following guys! I love it when I get an email saying someone did one of those three things. It makes me blush and smile like a dork._ _(BTW the review replies are at the end because all of the answers are kinda spoils)_


	10. The ruins are very small once you

_Howdy! It took every ounce of my will power to not to upload this chapter early._

 _But let me thank_ _AHV2000_ _,_ _DarkRose2138_ _,_ _Jyx The Conqueror_ _,_ _TrebleToneSoprano_ _,_ _mangakan_ _,_ _Br2nd66_ _, and_ _Rain Nero_ _following and faving my fics. Or me. So again, thank you._

 _Guest: Haha. Is Sans hand not enough? And when will they meet? Who knows. Maybe in a different timeline. And thanks!_

 _Other Guest: It doesn't mean anything if I don't choose that arch. I'm talking to my friends about which way I should go, and I'll defiantly tell you when I've chosen (not which one I chose). And having four people talking (with one that Frisk can only see and talk to) is kinda weird to write. And they'll be in a_ _ **weird**_ _situation. Again, if I chose that arch._

 **XXXXX**

 _ **10: The ruins are very small once you get used to them**_

Frisk had grown. They learned everything Toriel had to teach them. They could read and write. They could solve puzzles with ease. They even came up with puzzles to try to stump Toriel. They learned how to cook, clean, and take care of the ruins when Toriel was out. They got used to, even liked, eating had grown into a smart and very cute, young adult.

Toriel had marked down the date they 'fell' into her life. She used that date as a birthday type of day. She bought food from the outside that Frisk had never had before as a gift. Frisk would always save half of it for Flowey to eat later. Flowey had stayed about the same. He made rude remarks when Frisk would mess up at anything. He hated being in his pot, and let Frisk know it daily. But he never gave up on Frisk remembering who he wanted them to be. He tried to get Frisk to leave the ruins and travel to his home countless times. They refused. They still had a slight scar on their cheek from that night, quite some time ago.

Today was that day. The day they fell down. Frisk jumped out of bed and took in a deep breath.

"Ahhh," They let out the air, "Smell that, Flowey?" Flowey was just waking up.

"I don't have a nose," He grumbled.

"I already NOSE that!" They pointed at their nose. Flowey grunted and wilted away from them. " But it's her not cooking! I can't wait! Remember the first time she brought back stuff for my fallday!? She brought this thing called 'nice cream'! I want that soooooo bad! It's the onl-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. You tell me the same thing every birthday you-" Flowey interrupted.

"Fallday," Frisk interrupted.

"Whatever," He looked at the taller human. They weren't wearing their night gown, "Did you go somewhere last night?" Frisk looked at their clothes. It was one of the white simlahs they wear everyday.

"Oh, yeah. The loox were having a staring contest and I wanted in. Guess who won?"

"The loox? They always win." Frisk dug into their pocket and pulled out 18 gold. Flowey had impressed look on his flower face. "Wow. I'm surprised. You never win at anything against those guys."

"What can I say," Frisk shrugged, "I'm getting to be the staring contest champ," Their shrug turned into a flex.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You wouldn't last a minute in the underground," Flowey smirked.

"I'm not gonna even pretend that you are still trying that. Look away so I can change," Frisk took off their simlah and threw it to the ground. Flowey covered his face and turned away.

"I'm just saying-"

"Flowey, I'm not going to go to the underground just because you want to go to your house. I've told you this a million times now,"

"But Chara-"

"But Chaaaarrraa! You might remember who you really are! Then you we can go back to they way things were," They interrupted, and mocked his voice, "They way things were?!" They went back to their normal voice, "What do you mean by that?!" Frisk grabbed their cheeks, exaggerating their surprise, "I don't mean anything! Because I'm a mean flower who loves Frisk, but pretends to hate everyone in the underground!" They looked at Flowey. He frowned at them, with his eyes shut.

"That's not very nice," He growled.

"Well, I don't have to take anything from you today. Today is my day!" They slipped on a clean simlah over their head. "You can look now," They opened their dresser, looking for their purple kuttoneth. "Today is the seventh year I've been here! Isn't that exciting!" Flowey scoffed.

"I guess that's longer than any human before," Frisk picked Flowey up and kissed his cheek. Flowey was now used to this.

"I can't wait for the new foods, or what she's going to read to me. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Huh?" He wasn't interested.

"That she was going to get us a new book! A NEW BOOK!" Frisk spun around with Flowey in their arms.

"She's never gone that far out into that 'Snowed-in town. She's always wanted to! And she's doing it just for me! She's so awesoooooome!" They danced with Flowey.

"Okay- OKAY," he pulled his roots out and cradled Frisks cheeks," just- stop spinning me around. I'm getting sick." Frisk smiled widely at him. Frisk put Flowey back down on their bed. They walked over to their dresser again.

"I know you're sick of the books we already have. I don't know why you aren't more excited," they picked up their hair brush. They pointed it at him, " aren'cha?" They winked at him. He glared at the human. They brushed through their hair and hummed.

"What if she picks up a stupid book?" Flowey reached his roots down to the floor.

"Miss Toriel wouldn't get something stupid. She knows what to pick out for us," They started on their bangs. Flowey used his roots to pull him to towards Frisk. They quickly picked him up and put them on the dresser, then went back to brushing.

"I'm just saying- she brings back one book- the only new book she'll bring back in maybe seven more years- and you end up hating it?" Flowey gave them a smile.

"Then I'll read our old books," They fluffed their hair up. It was quite long. They swung it at Flowey triumphantly. Flowey wasn't impressed.

"You shouldn't have that long of hair. It's annoying,"

"Aww what's wrong Flowey? You can tell me what you're really mad about. Remember: I'm _hair_ for you," They smirked.

"I hate you," The flower replied. Frisk opened their mouth to spout out more jokes but there was a little knock at her door.

Toriel poked her head in.

"Happy Birthday!" She smiled and walked in, holding something behind her back. Frisk bounced up and down.

"Thanks Mom!" They ran up to her, excited. Toriel chuckled.

"Are you ready?!" She seemed to bounce with her child.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Please!" Toriel took in a deep breath. Frisk mirrored her.

"Close your eyes," She hid what was behind her even more. Frisk covered their eyes with their hands, "Silly. I can not give you your gift if you don't put your hands out," Toriel snorted.

"Duh," Frisk smacked their forehead. They held out their hands, and waited. And waited. And waited. Frisk peaked out of their one eye. Toriel was nowhere to be seen. Frisk dropped their hands and looked confused.

"She snuck away. She just turned tail and left. Pick me up," Flowey was already at Frisks feet. Frisk smiled and shook their head. They picked him up, and raced into the front room. Toriel was there. Her arms were up, presenting a whole line of new books sitting on the top of the book shelf. Frisk's jaw bounced happily as they saw the plentiful books. They were at a loss for words. They were too elated to speak. They ran into Toriel's arms. Toriel took them, embracing them close. Flowey was stuck between them. After his pot jabbed them both in the chest, Frisk put him on the ground and continued hugging her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOOOU!" Frisk yelled into Toriel fur.

"I'm glad you like them!" She laughed. She held Frisk away from them. "Do you want to look at them?" She looked at her wided-eyed.

"YES," Frisk bounced.

The two of them gathered the books on the table and read the covers and introducing chapters. Every one of them sparked Frisks interest. Most of them were stories about young adult monsters going on wild adventures in the underground. The rest were a mix of old and new history books. Frisk was so excited to read them all. Toriel brought out a box. Frisk already knew what was in there. It was all of the treats Toriel brought back. It would usually be a bigger box, but Toriel said she could only carry so much with the books. Frisk didn't care that much. They were just excited for the books. Toriel shared half of a cinnamon bunny before shoving the rest of the food in the fridge for later.

"Alright. That's all of it. Im super excited to read these mom!" Frisk sat on the floor with a book in hand. Toriel sat in her chair. She smirked.

'You can't read that," She looked over her glasses. Frisk turned their head.

"Why not?"

"Because. You have not opened your last present. You should open them all first." Toriel leaned forward. Frisk bit their lip in excitement.

"Where is it? What is it?!" They bounced. Toriel sat back in her chair.

"The last gift is hidden somewhere in the ruins. You will have to find it yours-"

"It's in the flower patch I fell in, isn't it?" Frisk interrupted. Toriel shook her head, paused, then nodded in defeat. Frisk jumped up and kissed Toriel on the cheek. They grabbed Flowey and skipped out of their home.

Frisk started walking into the rooms with switches and columns. Toriel and Frisk often hunted bugs here. The bugs love to hide under the switch panels, and behind the columns. Checked behind the third column they came by, searched around.

"You can't have one, unless you find me one," Flowey spoke up.

"Of course, I never would do that to you," Frisk paused, "Unless I'm mad at you," they finished.

"There's one!" Flowey reached his root out and picked up a nice and slimy snail. He quickly slurped the snail right out of it's shell, then tossed it.

"Rude," Frisk rolled their eyes. Flowey cackled. His root reached down again and got another snail.

"I saw it too, I just wanted to make you mad," Flowey looked smug.

"Awww. Thank you!" Frisk took the snail from him, and slurped it in the same manner. "Better than the canned, and always will be," They continued to travel through the ruins. There were 6 froggits gathered together, whispering to each other.

"Hello!" Frisk shouted to them. They turned around and hopped over to them.

" _Ribbit. Ribbit_ ," they all replied. Frisk kneeled down in front of them.

"How's my babies?" Frisk picked up one of the smaller ones, "How are you Tateo? You are growing like a weed! Last time I saw you, you could fit in my hand- now you're bigger than Flowey," Frisk named each of the new Froggits. They put Tateo down and picked up the runt, "Mouse! So cute with your chubby cheeks!"

" _Meow,_ " it replied.

"And book," Frisk petted the top of the young froggits head.

"I don't like you," Flowey scowled at book. Book tried several times to eat him. Frisk waved good bye to the froggits and continued their way to the flower patch.

They walked past the bake sale sign. It was much more eye catching than the years before. There was a time that Frisk didn't even know it was there.

"Don'tgotalktothem, Don'tgotalktothem, Don'tgotalktothem, Don'tgotalktothem," Flowey uddered under his breath.

"I think I'll go visit them," Frisk smirked as they knew Flowey hated spiders with a burning passion.

"I hate you," He looked up at the human. Frisk turned the corner and down a short hall to a room covered in cobwebs. The spiders crawled all around the walls. They all saw Frisk and Flowey and started to make a low purring noise. Frisk bowed gently to them.

"Hello, my friends! How goes the fund raiser? Did you hear anything from Muffet?" Frisk looked around the room. They all let out a pur. Frisk nodded as they listened to them. "Still no luck, huh? I'm sorry. I wish I could help," They purred. Frisk chuckled, "I mean beyond buying your treats. Like... I don't know," Frisk sighed. The spiders all purred different reassuring tones and vibrations. Frisk blushed. "Oh hush," They turned away coyly.

"Uhhhhgg," Flowey scoffed and rolled his eyes, " They're just saying that so you'll give all of your gold to them. Like they do every time you visit them," He drooped down.

"Well, it works," Frisk smiled and reached in under their kuttoneth. They pulled out a small, hand made pouch. "Do you have any new today?" They vibrated again. Several came out of their hiding area and presented some two new pastries.

A spider not holding anything vibrated a light toned hum. It presented a flaky half-circle bread thing. They called it a 'Spider puff'. Filled with creamy cheese and spiders. The spider turned to the next treat. This one was called a "Spider crepe". Flowey whispered how it should be called creep not crepe. Frisk smiled, but hushed him. The spiders were excited about this new treat. They gave you a little flat pancake looking thing, then gave you your choice of toppings.

"Ohhh! What can I put on it?" Frisk asked excitedly. Some more spiders brought out different little samples of sweet, brightly colored things. But, as sweet as they probably were, Frisk was off put by raw spider legs and eyes mixed around in the ingredients. Flowey smirked at their expression.

"How much for the creeps- I mean crepes?" Flowey asked, "Frisk would love to have that!" Frisk turned to Flowey.

"Traitor," They mouthed. The spider purred. Frisk was put at ease, but then quickly hid their relief from the arachnids. "I'm sorry," They spoke up," I only have 18 gold right now. Sorry," They lied. The spider replied. Frisk smiled at it. "Oh, good. I can get one for both of us!" Frisk dumped the gold into their hand. They placed it in the web, and the spider gave them two Spider puffs. Frisk presented one to Flowey.

"There is no way in hell-" Frisk stuffed the pastry into his mouth, shutting him up. He reluctantly chewed. He swallowed it. He grumbled and turned away.

"He likes it," Frisk smiled at the spiders. They waved them a good bye, and snacked on their spider puff.

Frisk and Flowey made it all the way to the training room before stopping again. A see-through ghost, with empty black eyes looked at the training dummy.

"Oh. Here we go," Flowey rolled his eyes and wilted over.  
"Or should you say, here we _ghost_ ," Frisk smirked. They looked up, "Hey Napstablook!" They waved at the spector. Napstablook looked over. A small smile brightened up their face. Frisk walked up to them. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh. No. I just wanted to say hi to my cousin... But he doesn't seem to be here any more," Napstablook sighed heavily, "I guess I should have visited sooner," Frisk smiled at them.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your cousin is just taking a break from the dummy. There are plenty of places they could be in the ruins. You will find them. I'm sure of it," Frisk gave them an optimistic smile.

"Oh. It's okay. You don't have to lie to me. I'm not surprised he left and forgot about me," Napstablook blinked slowly.

"Can we leave? I hate his moping about. I want to find your last birthday gift," Flowey didn't whisper. Rude.  
"Fallday," Frisk corrected.

"Is it your birthday?" Napstablook perked up slightly. Frisk nodded.

"My mom hid another gift for me where I fell down. Flowey and I were on our way to get it," They explained. Napstablook looked around him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get you anything," Frisk waved him off.

"You didn't know. It's okay! You don't have to get me anything!" Napstablook drooped.

"But I'd feel bad if I didn't..." He trailed off.

"You always feel bad!" Flowey barked.

"Shh," Frisk put their hand on his head, "How about... you teach me something! I would love to learn something about ghost souls! Are they different from monster souls? I read that ghosts can't be hurt if attacked, is that true? Are they more like human souls? Were ghosts once-" Napstablook brought out his soul. Frisk stopped in their tracks. It looked like any other monster soul. Grey and upside down. They poked their face closer to the soul.

"I know every soul is different. But, monster souls are made of the same magic stuff. So my soul is no different from Floweys," he spoke in a low tone.

"I don't have a soul," Flowey hissed.

"Oh," Napstablook frowned, "Sorry,".

Frisk closed their eyes and summoned their soul. "Human souls are different from monster souls. I know that at least," Napstablook dipped their head.

Frisk touched their own soul. It was warm, and had a beating rhythm to it. Frisk had a thought pop into their head. They reached out and tried to touch Napstablook's soul. Their soul quickly fled back to the ghost. Frisk looked up at Napstablook's face. They had a horrified look plastered on them.

"Oh nooooo..." He slowly disappeared. Frisk blinked. Flowey stared at them, mouth agaped. He wheezed and started laughing.

"S-S-SERIOUSLY?! DID-DID YOU _REALLY_ JUST TRY TO- T-TO TOUCH HIS  SOUL?!" He laughed loudly and obnoxiously. Frisk blushed.

""What did I do? Is touching a soul wrong? I touched my soul! Am I weird to Napstablook now?" They worried. Flowey continued to laugh. His thrashing back and forth caused his pot to topple over. Even on the ground he still laughed. Frisk was now annoyed. They picked him up and put their hand on his head, attempting to quiet him.

Flowey calmed down by the time they reached the small flower patch that broke Frisks fall. In the middle of the flowers and light was a brown rectangle. Frisk kneeled by the flowers. They picked up the thing. It was a book. Surprisingly, it was hard. Frisk smelled it.

"It smells like her," They looked at Flowey.

"She probably used her magic to burn that wood to be a binder. Open it up!" Flowey was eager to see why this gift was so special. Frisk opened it up to the first page. In the middle of a blank page was Toriels handwriting. " _To My loving child, Frisk_ ". Frisk smiled softly. They continued to read. The writing was big, and only about a sentence long on the bottom of each page.

" _ **Once there was an old monster. She lived all by herself. She was very lonely. She had no one to talk to. No one to love. But one day a child came to her home. The child was hurt, and couldn't walk on their own. The monster took the child and nursed them back to health. The child was a bright, shy little thing. Soon, they warmed up to the monster, and started calling her mom. The monster fell in love with the child. She promised to herself that no harm would ever come to the child. The child grew in mind and body. They made many friends, like a Flower. The child loved their mom. Their mom loved the child. Once there was an old monster. She lived with her child and a flower. Whom she loved very much.**_ "

Frisk sniffed as they read it out loud. They wiped away the blur from their eyes, and closed the book. Flowey was ebbed slightly. He looked away from the human. Frisk smiled and looked back into the flowers. There was a small box of crayons, waiting for them. A warm feeling flooded their chest.

XXX

Toriel just put down one of the new books. She took off her glasses and let out a soft sigh. She looked around her. A worried thought crossed her mind. The thought washed away as she heard the front door open and shut. Frisk appeared in the arch way holding Flowey, a box of crayons, and a handmade book. Toriel smiled.

"I see you found it! Congratulations!"" She clapped her hands together. Frisk gently put Flowey on the ground. And ran over to Toriel. They shoved their face in Toriel's chest, and wrapped their arms around her. Frisk sniffed.

"I love you, Mom!" They squeezed her tightly. Toriel returned the hug.

"I love you too, my little one," She closed her eyes. Flowey watched from the doorway. Toriel let go of Frisk.

"I'm glad you like your gifts. I was a little worried that-"

"Mom, I would love anything you would get me. I would love it if we didn't do anything, but read together all day!" They smiled.

"That's what we do everyday," Toriel chuckled.

"And I LOVE it!" They buried their face in their chest again. Toriel kissed the top of their head.

"Happy 16th birthday, Frisk,".

 **XXXX**

 _I hope you all liked it! Next chapter is where the an arch begins! And_ _Composed-of-Opposites_ _I hope that part was good enough for your liking!_

 _Thank you all again for faving and following and reviewing! Please! Tell me_ if you'd like to see anything happen! If you want to meet any one (A.K.A. So Sorry) or go anywhere (Like the dump) Then tell me! Thanks!


	11. Mom

_Hey! guess why I'm uploading early?! Because it's my birthday! Yeah!_

 _Thank you_ _AyaEmett_ _,_ _Kibashiroi_ _,_ _Razaraga_ _,_ _Rikudou no Shinju_ _,_ _ShadowsGazer_ _,_ _The Silent Insomniac_ _,_ _Wolfwood6_ _,_ _YasmintheKitty_ _, and_ _deepseapixie_ _for following and faving!_

 _Kibashiroi_ _: Thank you! That's so sweet of you! I find that all of the fanfics that we find by chance are some of the best ones! And your English is great! Thank you so much again!_

 **XXXX**

 _ **11: Mom**_

Frisk had their sleeves and hair tied back, while they scrubbed the dining room floor. Toriel was dusting off the fire place. Flowey sat back in his pot and watching them, glad he didn't have to do anything to help. They did a heavy cleaning once every two weeks. Washing the floors and walls, bleaching the tub, organizing the books (they never put them back in the same place when done reading them), and raking the leaves in front of the house. Between the heavy duty cleaning days they would clean little things, like dishes every night, and picking up a spill.

"Humm..." Toriel looked at the book case, "What do you think, Frisk? Should we move this to clean behind it. I do not believe I have ever cleaned behind it before. It would also be a nice change of pace to move it to a different location," Frisk let their head fall. Toriel asked this almost every time they cleaned.

"Sure. Why not?" Frisk reply was the same as always.

"Oh, good. Let us try, then." Frisk got up and walked over to the bookcase. Toriel got on the side closest to the wall. They each grabbed the bottom and tried to lift it. They both grunted as they pulled it up with all their might. Usually they would get it to at least wobble, or even an inch off the ground. But the new books made it impossible to move at all. Toriel stood up straight and stretched out her back. She sighed as she loosened up. "I guess that it was never meant to be," She walked away into the kitchen with the dust rag. Frisk looked at the book case. They didn't want to try that again. Ever. Maybe if they moved it even a little bit they could clean behind it and push it back. Frisk dug their fingers into the crack between the wall and the case. They pulled so hard. IT MOVED! Frisk smiled. They felt as if they were holding back with toriel, but could move it on their own. They felt pride wave over them. But their smile and pride quickly vanished now that they noticed that the case was still moving, even though they had stopped pulling. In a blink of an eye they were pulled back, and the book case was on the ground.

Frisk was pulled too hard and landed on their butt. Toriel came back into the dining room.

"Oh, goodness," She covered her mouth as she saw that half the room toppled to the ground. She walked over to Frisk and helped them up. "What happened?" She dusted off the humans rear end. Frisk looked at where they were pulled from. There was a dirty ring where they felt the thing pull from. They looked back at Flowey. They smiled and nodded to him.

"I wanted to clean behind the bookcase, but, I guess it just... Fell over," They answered. Toriel gave them a scowl.

"Careful next time. Ask for my help," Her voice was stern, but was wasn't angry at all.

"Sorry mom!" Frisk rubbed the back of their head. Toriel looked at the mess.

"I suppose we can now clean behind it," she chuckled. Frisk walked up and on it.

"Don't you worry, Mom! I'm on the _case_ ," Frisk smirked. Toriel snorted.

"Get off of that, silly," She said through her laughs. Frisk was about to hop off of the bookcase, but something caught their eye. Under where the bookcase stood was a old looking, decrepitude book. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Frisk went over to pick it up. They examined it closely. It was definitely old. It had that feel to it that at any moment it could fall apart. At the top of the binding was a small fated ribbon. Frisk had once found a ribbon in the ruins before, but this one seemed much older than that one. It seemed to be a placeholder for the book. Frisk opened it up, but before they could read it, Toriel snatched it away. Frisk was alarmed at the sudden attack from her. She put the sleeve, hiding it from their view. Toriel forced a laugh out.

"Oh, this is just an old journal from when I was a child. Younger than you," She started walking to the next room, "I'll just put it away," She left Frisk and Flowey in the room alone for a moment. Frisk looked at the flower. He used his roots to shrug.

"Never see her act like that before," He whispered. Toriel returned to the room, as if she never left.

"Now that the case is empty we can clean behind it," She smiled. Frisk nodded, hesitantly.

XXX

Frisk concentrated as the pot of water boiled over their magic fire. Toriel watched them strain to keep the spark alive.

"Remember, do not try too hard. You will exacerbate yourself," She turned away to grab a vegetoid that lended itself for dinner. She put it in the pot, along with some onions she had chopped up. Frisk let out the air they were holding in. The flame flickered out, but started burning again. It had a slight more power to it this time. Toriel smiled. "See? Magic to a human can be a game of tug-of-war. You must be firm with what you want the flames to do, and yet be gentle enough that you do not burn everything around you," Frisk nodded, only half listening to her. It was hard to keep the flame this hot for this long. But they wanted to keep it going for just a little longer. Toriel sensed this in her child. She stirred in ginger spice, along with slugs, and moon stalker worms. After a few minutes more, Toriel took over the flame. Frisk felt weak from using their magic longer than they ever had before. They excused themself to the next room over. They grabbed Flowey and plopped down into Torie'ls chair. They looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"What did that book say?" He whispered again.

"Huh?" Frisk did know what he was talking about, "Oh. Yeah." They remembered, "I didn't get to read anything. But she said that-"

"Who cares what she said. She was obviously lying!" he scoffed.

"Pffft. I know. But it's better to just trust her, than go around messing with her stuff," Frisk yawned. Flowey gave Frisk a sour face. Frisk didn't care. They were too tired to care.

"Hey- are you even listening?!" He growled. Frisk answered with a yawn. He threw his head back and rolled his eyes. "Chara, you are so useless sometimes. You would have dared me to-... You should go get it!" Flowey had an idea pop in his head.

"Why?" They closed their eyes.

"Because! You know she's hiding something from you! Just quickly steal it, read it, and put it back! Easy as pie!" Flowey egged them on. Frisk looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"If I take it, will you let me take a nap?" Flowey nodded. Frisk sighed heavily. Flowey's ideas never boded well for them. Once Flowey had an idea to bet Frisks bed in a snail race. The prize was a human poster that Napstablook left in the ruins. Frisk was forced to sleep on the floor for almost a month before they could buy it back from the Modsmals. Frisk shivered.

They left Flowey on the chair and walked to Toriel's room. They had been in there plenty times before. To sleep in Toriels bed with her, or just taking a book from her personal bookcase. They had never had the intention of taking something from in there without her direct permission. But, although, they pretended to be indifferent about the old book to Flowey; it really ate at them that Toriel... Their mother... would hide something from them. Not like a gift she wanted to keep a surprise, but something that seemed to be nothing. They opened her desk drawers and searched through them. After the third drawer they found the book! Well... Maybe. There were two books that sat next to the other. Frisk didn't turn on the light when they came in. So, the choice wasn't that simple. They had a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach that they had already wasted too much time in her room. So Frisk just decided to take them both. They shut the drawers tightly, hoping that Toriel wouldn't notice that something was out of place. They snuck out of the room and walked quickly to their own room. The stuffed the books under their pillow, then left. They made it back to the dining room and back to Toriel's chair. They leaned back with Flowey on their lap, yawning.

"Did you read it?! What did it say!" Flowey was extremely excited to discover what was in the forbidden book. Frisk ignored him, and fell asleep.

XXX

"Frisk, Wake up!" Frisk's ears were attacked by Flowey's high pitched voice. They looked up to see Flowey holding their cheeks with his roots.

"What?" They asked in a smushed voice.

"Tell me what you read!" He had a very evil scowl on his face. Frisk put their hand in front of his face so they wouldn't have to look at him. They looked around them. It was dark. But they could still tell it was their room. They sat up and put flowey near their feet. They rubbed their eyes and reached over to turn on a light on a stand. They reached under their pillow and pulled out the books. Flowey was confused. "Why do you have two? Where did you get the second one?" He went to touch it with his root. Frisk smacked him away.

"You'll get dirt on it," They weren't very pleasant when Flowey woke them up. Frisk looked at both of them. One of them was definitely the one from earlier. The other one was similar to the first one. As if it was made by the same person. But the one seemed newer, and much nicer kept. Frisk opened it to the first page. It was simply put on the first page " _ **Toriel's Diary**_ ".

"Oh, it's her diary. Good for her. Now let's see the one she was trying to hide," Flowey insisted on moving to the next one. Something in Frisk wanted to read this one. Maybe just skim through a few pages, read an entry here and there. They opened to a random page.

" _ **He came again! This is almost the third month of our little get-togethers! He started off with a great one.**_

 _ **Knock knock.**_

 _ **Who's there?**_

 _ **Wanda.**_

 _ **Wanda who?**_

 _ **Wanda hang out with me?**_

 _ **Knock knock.**_

 _ **Who's there?**_

 _ **Control Freak.**_

 _ **Contro-**_

 _ **Okay, now you say control freak who.**_ " The pages went on and on with jokes. Some of them were knock knock jokes, some one liners. It made Frisk smile. Flowey couldn't care less. Frisk spent a good amount of time looking through the pages; laughing and snickering at all of the stupid jokes. Flowey would call them an idiot every time they read a joke out loud to him.

"Okay- okay," Frisk snorted, " Why did the skeleton want a friend?" They paused for drama, "Because... she was feeling _bonely_ ," They tried to hold in their laugher.

"These are dumb. You're an idiot for liking them," Flowey spouted out like a broken record. Frisk continued to read. But the passage ended there. They flipped the page. The page was filled with words rather than her jokes. Frisk read it.

" _ **How could I be so careless?! I should just let them go if they wish... But... I love them so much. I will not be able to survive them leaving me. I have never been so attached to a child since Asriel and Chara,**_ " Frisk looked up at Flowey who didn't seem to care what they were doing now, " _ **I loved my other children, but I did not nurse them back to health, like Frisk. I did not help them walk again. I did not teach them how to read. I did not show them how to use magic. I did not wash them so carefully, not to touch those disgusting bruises on their thighs! And they did not seem to want to stay either. But Frisk... They want me. They need me. But If they really try to run away tonight... Who am I to keep them trapped here?**_

 _ **But... enough with that... what is really troubling me is that 'Flowey' told them to. Flowey has told them to do a lot of things that they wouldn't know about. Once they said 'Howdy' to a Migosp. When I asked... Flowey was to blame... This flower can't be a real monster. It doesn't breath or move. I think I hear Frisk making a voice when talking to it in their room some times. Maybe one day I'll get Flowey alone...**_ " The passage ended. Frisk was slightly confused. It took a drastic change from jokes, to Toriel worrying about them and questioning Flowey. They looked at the date. Their eyes opened up in a slight shock. They flipped the pages back and forth to make sure what they were reading was true. The dates seemed to be almost a year apart from the other.

"Maybe..." Frisk looked through the next few pages. Some of them were months apart, depending on how active Frisk was, or years apart. They read the latest entry.

" _ **I don't know what to do for their birthday... I have thought about taking them into that little town with me... I know they would love it! Meeting new people, seeing new things. Oh they would be just over joyed! ... But... What if they were too fearful of the monsters there? They are much bigger and much more social with strangers than the little ones running around the ruins... And what Asgore decreed after Chara, I do not know if I could fight off a whole town if Frisk was discovered to be human. And that poor town would be subject to the Royal guards searches. They wouldn't leave unless they knew the human was gone or dead. The thought of my little child being hunted down... It makes me sick.**_

 _ **Besides that idea, I thought about going into town myself like normal; but I would bring back an armful of books. It may not be the best gift I could give them, but... Maybe when they are older I can take them. I plan to get them-**_ "

Frisk shut the journal before reading any further. They didn't want to pry any further than they already had. They gave Flowey a worried look. He ignored them. His root reached for the second journal. He flipped it open. He read the first few sentences to himself.

"Yep. This is her too. But... I don't know if you'll be able to read all of this," He trailed off.

"Why not?" Frisk pushed down their feelings of guilt.

"Because _I_ can't read all of it. I think it's from before the Underground," Frisk turned thier head, questioning him.

"What do you mean? Before the Underground?" Frisk remembered the stories they read so many times, "Oh. Like before the humans forced monsters under Mt. Ebott? How can you tell?" Frisk pulled Flowey so the book could be in both of the views.

"Back then, humans and monsters language and writing were the same. But during the war, the humans changed their alphabet, so the monsters wouldn't understand what they were planning if they stole their plans. The monsters did the same thing," Flowey flipped through the pages, "Some words are the same, or very similar, but it's almost a whole new thing," Flowey continued to flip through pages. Frisk could read some of the words passing by. Most of them monster words; others would remind them of the surface.

"Ah," Flowey stopped on a page, "I can read all of this," He looked up at Frisk.

"Go ahead, I'll be listening,".

 **XXXX**

 _Again, thank you all for faving and reviewing!_

 _So before I go, for my birthday, I was doing a little contest on my YouTube. I'm doing a free commission for a random lucky subscriber. If... you want to take part in that... that would be great... All you have to do is be subscribed to my channel, Whorebehindthedoor MMD. Watch the latest video for more info... if you want... its up to you..._

 _Anyways, thank you!_


	12. He called me Tori

_Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late. Next chapter might be too. My internet has been so so lately and I don't know when it'll start to behave again._

 _But thank you_ _Crille96_ _,_ _Spastic Dhampir_ _,_ _Tatsurion Unchained_ _,_ _Naughty Hare_ _, and_ _unbeardedlady_ _for following and faving! It means a lot you guys!_

 _Spastic Dhampir_ _: Thank you! And thank you for looking for stuff like grammar errors and misspelled words! I try to triple check each chapter! Thank you again!_

 _Composed-of-Opposites_ _: I love spiders too. I'm glad you liked it (:_

 **XXXXX**

 _ **12: He called me Tori**_

 _ **Year two of the Human and Monster war. Prince Asgore has taken the lead in battle, replacing his father. The king and Queen are almost gone. I wish the humans will let him grieve before the next fight. Knowing them... That would never happen. I admire his strength during this time. Even though the humans have attacked us, relentlessly, he has kept the people's hopes up that again, the humans and monster will live by each other, with each other, working together.**_

 _ **Even with these kind words, we all know that there is no truth in them. One of our kinds will be wiped out completely. If only the humans and monster could just sit down and talk. I wish to come to an understanding with them. They only fear us for our magic. But we can teach them to harness their powers within them. Fools. All of us.**_

"That was weird," Flowey finished reading the passage out loud.

"What?" Frisk asked.

"Prince Asgore," He scoffed, "I've never heard someone all him 'Prince'," He spat out like the word was poisoned. Frisk shrugged.

"Keep reading!" They flipped the page for Flowey. He cleared this throat, and continued.

 _ **I was caught in battle today on my way to the medical area. Those damned humans. We had a deal. Any medical facilities were off limits to fight. They claimed that our healing abilities were creating super soldiers in our guard. I tried to explain that our healing magic**_ _ **did**_ _**help us heal faster, but it does not increase our strength or stamina. They ignored me, and attacked. It was me, and a handful of injured monsters against 50 humans. I was sure I was going to die there. But huzza! His majesty, Prince Asgore came in just as they dusted one of my injured. He and I fought alongside each other. Surprisingly, our attacks synced up perfectly. Our magic was very similar, and our attacks mirrored the other! I suppose the humans had never been up against two boss monsters at once, because they ran off as soon and Prince Asgore and I created a magic fire, 4 times bigger than we could have on our own... Well... most of the humans. Our attacks were a little too powerful. There were a few humans left behind with terrible burns and wounds.**_

 _ **After Prince Asgore was sure the humans wouldn't come back, he kneeled down and started healing a human! Most monsters would refuse to do such a thing, but our prince! How kindly. I healed the humans with him. After a short while he started speaking to me. I assumed that him being royalty he would be more up front and confident, but he was shy, and as quiet as a mouse! I will admit, seeing such behavior in these times was... Adorable. His mannerism would suggest that he had never talked to another monster on a personal level.**_

 _ **He told me that he did not like to fight the humans. He would much rather talk to them over some tea, and settle their disputes like civilized people. He seemed much less hot tempered than his father; which is a welcome change to the ruling class. As soon as we finished healing a human they would jump up and run away, in fear of their lives. Asgore joked that his healing was better and his human would run away faster because of it. I challenged him to this. We finished healing a human at the same time, then watched them run off in different directions. I won most of them, but he was pretty lucky with a few. It was a very fun time, and even the injured monster got a kick out of it.**_

 _ **I have to admit when I parted ways with the prince, I was a little sad. He was so much fun, and was very kind. And... Very he left, one of my injured said that I was blushing, but thought both of us would make a very cute couple. How embarrassing!**_

"Ew," Frisk smiled, "That's really cute but- ew,".

"It only got worse," Flowey grunted in a low tone.

 _ **I've been keeping a close eye on Prince Asgore. My companions are very vocal about my new found fascination with him. They say that at some point they all had... a crush on him. But- I don't think I have a crush on him; that's childish. I simply admire him for his surpring personality. I think about him often as I am tending to wounded monsters or after a fight. I even lost track of time while cooking, thinking of him. Not a very good meal for my friends, but they had fun making fun of me for it.**_

 _ **But, I was surprised that Prince Asogre was just as interested in me as I am with him. In a completely kinship of this new found thinking, kind of way. He showed up at my villages entrance, greeting everyone, but saying he had to speak with me. My friends took him right to me with great pleasure in their hearts. We sat at a table, after we made tea together. He admitted that the only reason he came here was to see me. He said he felt terrible for being so selfish, but his parents insisted that he would take a moment to see his people, and take his mind out of the war. It was very nice talking to him. I accidentally just called him Asgore. I immediately apologized, but he said that he'd rather just be called Asgore. He was so soft spoken and gentle; it seemed that the war around us was gone, and everything seemed right with the world.**_

 _ **It was strange... I never felt such a connection with someone else. Not just a personal connection but... it seemed that our souls synced together. It felt quite magical.**_

Frisk smiled.

"She liked him," They sung.

" Duh. He really liked her too. They got married, remember," Flowey flipped through the pages. They all were about Asgore and her gingerly flirting with each other. There was no mention of the war... Until.

 _ **Asgore came to my home. With him, was a heavy weight around him. Everyone greeted him as if nothing was wrong, but I saw that he had no life in his eyes. I brought him in and made him tea, and got him some butterscotch pie I had made beforehand. He thanked me, with a fake smile. I asked what was wrong with him, what was hurting him. He tried to hide his worries from me, but I made sure that he**_ _ **knew**_ _**I wasn't having that. I wish I was not so hard on him.**_

 _ **Our King and Queen... His parents. They are gone. I have not realized how much time has past. They have been growing weaker but, I did not expect them to dust so... suddenly. He said he would announce the news to the monsters tomorrow. He knew the news would cause them to lose so much hope. They would be lost and scared without their rulers. He said that he was not sure if he could help them**_

 _ **There are so few of us monsters already. Monster kind would never make it through the war if they he didn't surrender. They were dwindling down in population. We would not be able to take the hit. It hurt to see him so down. I felt his pain as if it was my own. I love him. I did not want to see him like this any longer. There was a sudden thought that popped in my head. I honestly did not want to ask such a question during this time of crises; but my heart was too determined.**_

 _ **I suggested that we broker a peace treaty after the wedding; I was being very coy. Quite proud of myself for it too. Asgore asked who was getting married. I got down on one knee and asked him to marry me. I was so nervous, and scared. I feared that he would not accept. But he laughed, and said that he was going to ask**_ _ **me**_ _**later that night. Our hearts and souls pulsed together. We laughed for what seemed like hours.**_

Frisk covered their face.

"So... cute... I want to vomit,"

"Yep. That's how that works. Parents are the worst," Flowey flipped the page again. As the page settled into place, they both were met with a different... texture. Toriel's writing was garbled and the pen she used thicker. Flowey squinted his eyes.

 _ **The humans they betrayed us.**_

That's all either of them could make out. The next pages were in the same kind of penmanship. They there were only a few things here and there they could make out.

"The humans," Frisk read aloud, " We invited them to our wedding, but they attacked, chased us, and sealed us in the underground," They trailed off, losing confidence. They looked at Flowey, "Humans really stink." They grunted. Flowey smiled and nodded.

"They really do. Humans are the worst," He patted Frisk with his root. He never thought he would miss such words.

"She says that they've been stuck down for - 3000 years?"

"300," Flowey deflated, "But how about those humans? Horrible things, yeah? You'd rather be a monster?" He leaned in.

"I want to see the sun," Frisk read, " I want Asgore and my children to see the sun. I want them to go feel the warmth on their fur. I want to watch them play in a lake. I want them to throw snowballs, and make snow angels. I want them to watch the sunset beyond the mountains, with the wind passing them," Frisk shut the journal and fell backwards onto their pillow.

"I have knots in my stomach. She's been through so much," .

"But, Garson, Asgore, and I all agree that trying to return to the surface would only end up in monster kind total extinction. Besides... None of us are willing to kill seven humans for their souls," Flowey continued for Frisk, "But a monster came up to me and Asgore. They wore a midnight blue cloak, and spoke in riddles. They said: _The Angel... The One Who Has Seen The Surface... They will return. And the underground will go empty._ This monster has been known to have some excellent predictions but... At the same time, their mind is - HEY!" Flowey was suddenly interrupted as Frisk pulled the book away from him. "What do you think you're doing?" He scolded.

"I don't want to hear this anymore.I just-" They turned away, pulling the books tightly into their chest, "I just want Mom to be happy,".

Flowey often saw familiarity in Frisks face. For a while now, when ever they did something, looked just like, or acted in such a way, he would feel. It doesn't matter what he felt, but just that he was able _feel_. But, their expression now... It wasn't one that... _they_ ever pulled. He felt that... _he_ was the one that made that kind of anguished look. Flowey glared at them. He didn't know what to say. Even though he's had that same thought in his head... about Toriel and the sun.

"Dont... worry about her, Chara," Flowey started. Frisk looked at him, "She's been on the surface, I've been on the surface, You've been on the surface. The sun isn't that great, anyways. I don't know why she wants to see it again," He choked out. Frisk didn't seem to be listening. They looked like their thoughts was elsewhere. He growled. He quickly grabbed the books back. "Fine. Let's just return them then," Frisk was still distant looking, but nodded at his request. Frisk gently picked him up with the books and got out of bed. They quietly pulled the door open and peeked down the hall. Frisk could faintly hear a page turning from the dining room. They shut their door behind them, and tiptoed to Toriels room. Frisk didn't shut the door behind them, making sure they could hear Toriel the whole time. They put Flowey on her desk and gently put the books back in the drawer. They hid the books away, and shut the drawer. They rested their head on Toriels desk, and let out a deep sigh. Flowey didn't like seeing them like this. They were usually bubbly and happy; and it made him sick. But seeing them in a complete opposite mood was just as sickening. He reached out his root and wrapped it around Frisks hand. He lead them to stand up. Frisk stood up, and grabbed him. He looked at their face. He missed feeling, but didn't miss this feeling. He wrapped his roots around their waist and tightened them. Frisk let out a slight gasp. They looked down at him. He didn't look at Frisk, but they knew he was trying to help. Frisk nuzzled their face on his pedals.

"Frisk?" Toriel stood in the doorway, "What are you doing?" She turned on the light. She walked closer to them and started dusting off their clothes, "And how did you get this dirt on you? It seems to be wrapped all the way around your body,".

"I... I had a nightmare. That I was on the surface, but you were still stuck underground... And I just wanted..." Frisk looked at the ground. Toriel had a soft smile curl on her lip.

"Would you like to sleep besides me tonight?" She brushed Frisks hair out of their face. They nodded. Toriel let out a small laugh.

"I've... I've had a _bed_ day," Frisk looked up and smiled at their mother. Toriel snorted and shook her head.

Flowey sat on the desk. Watching Frisk. They weren't sleeping. He knew that. Toriel's arms wrapped her arms around them, and rested her muzzle on their head. But Frisk couldn't find comfort in their mother's arms tonight.

 **XXXXXX**

 _Thank you again for reviewing and faving and following! My compition ends tonight (10/06/16) or (06/10/16) on my Whorebehindthedoor MMD youtube. So you still have a little time to join in! Thank you all again, and if you want to see something happen don't be afraid to review or PM me what you would like!_


	13. Here we go

_Thank you_ _Rickraft_ _and_ _Sfrostwolf_ _for faving and following! You two are great! So are all of you that reviewed!_

 _Spastic Dhampir_ _: *sweats and smiles* oh god. I'm glad that you'll be back again; but my grammar and spelling can't handle it 0:_

 _Kibashiroi_ _: Don't be sorry for leaving a review! And definitely don't be sorry for such a nice one! And I'm glad you liked the moments between Asgore and Tori. I didn't know if anyone ships it- so I was kinda nervous about putting it in! And Frisk... they'll have a similar story. Of course it won't be as Tragic as Toris and Asgores... or maybe it will_

 **XXXX**

 _ **13: Here we go**_

No matter what time it was, the hole had sun shining down onto the flower patch that marked the entrance into the underground. Frisk thought it was a nice area to read by themself when Toriel was out. The monsters in the ruins didn't like to go beyond the first switch room. They didn't want to be the first monster to meet any fallen humans. Frisk let Flowey out of his pot to stretch his roots in the soil. In return Flowey wouldn't say anything rude, or complain about Frisk smacking their feet together as they read.

Frisk laid on their stomach, smelling the flowers they rested on. They read the history books they took from their house out loud. Well... they read most of it outloud. They started getting frustrated.

"No! We can't go through the human hole, humans can only enter, not exit," They growled in a mocking tone, "Ohhhh. And it just happens that EVERYTHING ABOUT THE BARRIER IS TAKEN OUT!" They shouted. Flowey smirked, but said nothing. "I mean seriously! How could every little mention of the barrier or human souls just happen to be ripped, smudge up, or colored in crayon! I mean seriously mom!" Frisk covered their face, and whined loudly. Frisk let their face fall into the book in front of them. "Mhy amf'p I husp leeern aboup huh beerrir?" They mumbled. Flowey pat his root on their head.

"Shoosh. Shhhhh. She's just trying to keep you in the ruins. There's no need to worry. The barrier can never be broken. So we should just ignore this and go back to when we didn't know anything about the barrier and the human souls," He starts to gather the history book as Frisk watches him, clearly annoyed.

"Flowey- don't you want to see Toriel happy?" Flowey put the books on top of eachother.

"I really don't care about her," He made sure they looked nice on top of eachother then planted himself back in his pot, "You are the only thing that makes this life worth living,".

"Awwww," Frisk smiled, and blushed.

"Don't read into it. You barely deserve that," He flicked their nose. Frisk smirked anyways.

Frisk carried the books and Flowey back through the ruins. They made it all the way in front of their house when they saw Napstablook, laying against the barren tree.

"I hate them," Flowey whispered.

"Hey, Napstablook. What are you doing here?" Frisk sat the books down then sat next to the ghost.

"Oh. I just wanted to say sorry..." They turned their head down.

"What... for?" Frisk gave them a confused look.

"Well," they blushed, "I realized that you didn't know about touching another monster's soul... And running away was rude," Napstablook bowed a little, "So... sorry about that,".

"Huh?" Frisk shook their head, " Oh. I completely forgot about that. It's fine. It's my fault for trying to touch your soul. I didn't know it meant so much to you... Or any other monster," They thought for a moment, "Why is it so important? What is soul touching? I thought our souls were only..." Frisk trailed off because Flowey started laughing when they asked about soul touching. Frisk growled at him. "What?! I've never heard of it before!" Frisk turned to Napstablook for support, but they were turned away blushing. "Is it really that weird?" Frisk felt a little ashamed of not knowing something that was meaningful to monsters.

"Well... not really... it's just... We're not that close to touch souls, or think about touching each others soul." Napstablook seemed to shrug, "I learned about soul touching when I came into heat. You might not be old enough to understand it yet," They blushed even harder.

"What's heat?" Flowey started to howl with laughter. He laughed so hard and violently that he nearly made his pot fall over.

"You... hHAHA, You SERIOUSLY can't be joking!" He wheezed. Frisk blushed.

"Mom never taught me about heat or soul touching!" Frisk looked back at Napstablook. They were slowly disappearing. Frisk jumped at them.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I won't ask anything about soul touching anymore! I actually have a real question to ask!" They begged. Napstablook stopped trying to leave and became for visible.

"What... did you want to ask?" Frisk pulled out one of the books from under the asshole flower, causing him to tumble over.

"Hey!" He gave them an evil looking face. Frisk flipped through the pages. They stopped at one and turned it around for Napstablook to look at.

"Do you see this?" They pointed at the several blocked out words and information on the two pages, "Do you know anything about the barrier or the human souls?" Flowey perked up.

"Not this again!" He protested, "Frisk the barrier can't be broken. So stop even thinking about it!" Napstablook looked at the book closely.

"I... don't know much. But I do know that 7 human souls can break it. That's what the King says anyways," The specter paused, "Everyone in the underground is really excited. We already have six souls saved up. But a human hasn't come along in a long time," He looked back at Frisk. If Frisk was on a chair, they would be on the very edge of it, listening intently. "I don't really mind if we stay in the underground, though... It would be a hassle to move my farm. But all of the monsters want to leave, so... I guess it doesn't matter that much what I think," The ghost frowned. Frisk pretended to rub their back.

"Don't worry. I be the humans would come all the way down from the surface to see your farm so you wouldn't have to move," They cheered. Napstablook smiled. Frisk stood up and picked up the books. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah... see you," He blushed and faded away. Frisk turned around, leaving Flowey behind.

"Hey! What about me!" He yelped. Frisk spun on their heel, and glared daggers into the golden flower.

"You didn't have to embarrass us like that. Humpf," Frisk turned away, "I don't know what soul touching is, but when I leave, I'll find out, first hand," Flowey scoffed.

"First hand? How so? And what do you mean by 'when I leave'?" Frisks head lowered down. Flowey realized something. "What... do you mean by when you leave?" He asked in a deeper voice. Frisk turned around and picked up the flower pot. They walked into the house and returned the books to their rightful place. They went to their room and put Flowey on the floor. "Chara..." He worried, "Answer me." Frisk continued to not speak. They reached under their bed and pulled out a small box labeled 'dress up' in Toriel's hand writing. Frisk opened it up and pulled out a handful of objects. Flowey watched them put them on.

They put on long white socks that went up to their knees. They then tied their long hair into two tails on the left and right side of their head. They used their hair to cover a black headband with white cat ears poking out. Finally they put white oven mitts on. They cleared their throat as they posed. Flowey looked up at them.

"O...kay? I don't get it, Chara." Frisk kept up their confidence in their pose.

"I'm a monster. And I'm going to visit the King; King Asgore, and when I reach him, I will remove my disguise! I will then have some pie with him, then give my soul to him to open the barrier," Frisk smiled proudly. Flowey wasn't impressed. He wasn't even willing to go on with this... JOKE.

"Chara. Get that stuff off. Toriel will be home soon," He tried to grab the 'disguise' with his roots, but Frisk pulled away.

"Nope. I'm really gunna do it. I'm going to save mom... And the underground... But mostly mom," Frisk knelt down and picked Flowey up. "I can give Mom everything she's ever wanted. I can save them. I can release the Underground! It's perfect! Mom and Dad... Asgore.. No. Dad can be with Mom again! I'll go to King- Dad.. And I'll give him my soul, and once the barrier is broken he can come back to the ruins and find Mom! Flowey it's the perfect plan," They smiled widely. Flowey felt a sick feeling deep within him.

"But... You would die. You..." Frisk pulled his pot in close.

"Don't worry, Flowey. I'll always be with you. In your soul," Frisk ignored the sadness. Flowey pushed them away. They gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Don't you remember any of this?" He was red in his face, "It's like you're just repeating everything over again! And I don't want to! I don't care about the barrier! Not anymore! We should just be happy with Mom and the ruins!" He spoke harshly.

"Flowey... There are monsters out there that have never seen the sun.I bet none of them have ever seen a human. I want all of them... I want mom and dad to be happy,".

"What about me? Huh? I can't live without you... A-and I've followed your plan once before, Chara. It didn't work then, it won't work now," Frisk blinked at him.

"Wha-" They shook their head, "Flowey... I've already made up my mind. So... either you can come with me, or stay here with mom. It's up to you," Frisk stood up and turned away. "I'm going to pack some food. I don't know how far away Dad is, or if there will be places to eat along the way, so if you want something, speak up now," They looked over their shoulder to see Flowey wilted over, looking at the ground. They sighed. They were leaving; they wouldn't change their mind about that, but even if Flowey wanted to stay, Frisk knew they wouldn't be able to. He's their only friend who really knew them. Frisk bent over and picked him up.

"Come on, let's go."

Frisk and Flowey dug through the fridge, grabbing leftover stews, and pies, then stuffed them into a small handmade bag, Frisk had made to carry Flowey on their back when bug hunting. As they traveled down the stairs and down the halls, they didn't speak. Frisk muffled steps quietly echoed. The two reached the purple door that seemed to tower over them, more than it had ever before. There seemed to be a spider web, with several small letters marked to and from a Ms. Muffet. Frisk put their hand on the door. It was cold. A shiver ran up their spine as the only memory of this door passed through their mind. But there was something new in their soul... There wasn't a lot of it, but there was just enough for them to leave... They pushed the door open.

 **XXXX**

 _Thank you all for reading and enjoying this trash. If you want to see anything to happen, Frisk and Flowey to meet anyone, or don't want me to do a certain something to any character then tell me!_


	14. It was like a snow infomercial lots

_I've been so sick. I'm sorry_

 **XXX**

 _ **14: It was like a snow infomercial; lotsa lotsa snow!**_

The wind rushed past them into the warmth of the ruins. Tall, old looking pine tree forest seemed to to bend down to stare at the two. Despite wearing warm clothes, Frisk was frozen in place.

"So cold," They shivered.

"No shame in turning around," Flowey picked up Frisks purple simlah and hid himself behind it. Frisk shook their head, then took a step into the snow. The snow itself wasn't cold at all, and left a nice crunching sound underneath their step. They reached down and brushed their fingers against the white power. It was so soft and fluffy. It reminded them of their mother's fur. Frisk smiled, but felt a twinge of guilt. They took another step. They were completely out of the ruins. They felt a rush of excitement, and guilt; a feeling of terror and bewilderment. Without thinking, they shut the door behind them. They started walking again, deeper into the forest.

The forest around them was creepy, there was no denying that, but everything seemed to calm down as Frisk continued on. The wind turned into a slight hum. Their footsteps crunched the snow beneath them. Flowey stuck his face through Frisks looked up at them.

"So... what's the plan? You have no idea where Asgore is... And I think with your... disguise... We should steer clear of any and all monsters," Frisk shrugged.

They walked across a bridge with spaced out bars.

"Looks like someone tried to make a barrier for this," Flowey noted as Frisk passed the bridge with ease, "They should fire them,". They only walked a few feet before entering a clearing. This clearing had a path that looked like it's used regularly. The only thing in this area was a wooden house thing. The small house didn't have any walls, but did have a roof and a counter. "Come one, let's go. This is monster built. That means they'll be back for it," Flowey encouraged them. Frisk did as Flowey said and walked forward.

Flowey had to constantly keep Frisk on the straight path. Along the way the trail had many branches that Frisk really wanted to explore. Flowey wasn't having it. He wanted to get out of the cold as soon as possible. Frisk was starting to agree when the wind started picking up again. They passed more of the little houses (these had walls and seemed quite comfortable with decorations of bones and wooden dog heads) and they saw different kinds of monsters.

They saw their first monster out of the ruins. They quickly hid behind a small house thing. Frisk watched the monster a noted their actions, and behavior. The monster had an orange pointed nose, and a white face, which reminded Frisk of snowmen back on the surface. This snowman monster was small, as if the child creating them was short themself. They had on a red shirt and a tall red.. Ice hat?

"Might as well use all this stupid snow for something," Flowey smirked, "I'd say just wait until they leave, but..." He let out an annoyed grunt, "He can already see us hiding," Frisk shook their head, denying the truth. "Chara, you have a foot on this guard station ," He turned to look back at the monster. It was staring at the two mysterious monsters sitting by the guards post. They didn't care. They were much too busy with their hat. Frisk tiptoed past the small snowman and ran across a very sturdy ... bridge?

Flowey sighed.

"I honestly don't care if you talk, but could you at least give me some kind of warning if you start running? I need to hold onto my pot. There is no way I'm touching the snow," He shot Frisk an angry look. Frisk did look at him. They pushed his head to look forward to a bustling town just ahead of them. Flowey followed their eyes to the towns monsters. "That's great. There's monsters everywhere, and not a guard's station in sight," He growled. Frisk ignored his remark. They walked forward but Flowey shouted, stopping them. "You idiot! Stop it! We need a plan! We need to figure out where this town is compared to where Asgore is. I can remember a little bit of where this is, but it's been so long. And everything get's a little weird after so many resets," Flowey noticed what he said, "Ah... resets like resettlements..." He smiled. Frisk knew he was lying, but didn't care that much. They went forward, even though Flowey slapped their side trying to stop them. Frisk looked at the first building in the town. It looked like it was two businesses in one building. One said shop, the other said inn. Frisk put on their war face. "No. Do not go in there," Frisk replied with a shiver and their teeth chattering. "So am I!" Flowey hissed, "But you know what inns are? Places to sleep. For monsters to sleep. Not humans," Frisk waved him off and smiled. Frisk entered the inn. "You're going to die here,". Flowey uttered under his breath.

The warmth of the inn filled Frisks spirit. They notice a nice inviting sofa waiting for restless butts to sit on it. They plop down, and spread out. The sofa seemed to radiate heat. It reminded Frisk of the heat pack Toriel would make them when they were sick. The good feeling was taken away as a sharp pain of remorse. They shook the image of their mother tending to them whenever they asked (and even when they didn't) out of their head. They looked down at Flowey. He protested going in, but he looked like he was happier to be in there more than Frisk.

They looked around the room. The walls were orange. Such a color to make the room feel even warmer. There was a long desk with a little hand made plaque that said "check in". Behind the desk was one lamp and a large painting. The painting looked very familiar to them. It reminded them of the surface. They were happy that they left there. No regrets.

"Yo! Can I help you?" A voice asked loudly. It startled Frisk so badly that they jumped up, and dropped their pouch and the flower on the ground. The young monster was taken back at the sudden movements of the inn's guest. Frisk covered their face with their clothes, attempting to conceal their human identity. The monster came over and kneeled down. "Hey! There isn't a need to be embarrassed! We all get scared sometimes!" He comforted. Frisk peeked out from behind their silk shield.

This monster looked around their age... Maybe, you could never tell with monsters. This monster was yellow in scale color, and had four large spikes down the back of their head. He wore a thick brown hoodie/sweater, but it didn't have holes for arms (he didn't have arms?!).

"Here, let me help you with this," a tail came from behind him, and in one swoop picked up Flowey. The monster looked at the flower.

"Are you from hotland? The only flowers like these grow in King Asgores home, just above the core," Frisk perked up.

"Yes. We are from Hotland!" Flowey spoke up. The monster was surprised.

"Yo! I didn't realize that.. Ah.." The monster looked away, "nevermind. What's your name?" He turned back to Frisk.

"This is Cha-... We don't have a need for names right now," Flowey started to answer, "We are from hotland, and we came here to find King Asgore. But it's so cold here; we couldn't even think of where to look," Flowey made his lie sound real to Frisk, A pair of feet came down the stairs. A tall cute bunny monster ascended the stairs, a smaller white bunny monster followed her.

"Hello! Welcome to the Snowed Inn!" She shot a small glare are the monster in front of Frisk. "Did you trip and fall on one of our guests, again?!" She hurried down and came to help Frisk up, "I'm sorry about Kid. He's not the most balanced monster," She smiled and apologized.

"Don't worry. It was their fault," Flowey rolled his eyes. She looked at him. She smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there, We-welcome to my inn. The best hotel in Snowdin," Her face scrunched up tightly. She let out a loud sneeze. "Please excuse me. I'm just a tad- ahh-" She sneezed again, "Allergic to Flowers," Frisk grabbed Flowey and pushed him further away on the end of the sofa. When Frisk sat back in a normal sitting position, the woman gasped. She stared at Frisks simlah. "Where are you from?" She was eager to listen.

"They're from Hotland. They're looking for King Asgore, but he left a few days ago," He turned to Frisk, "You must have just missed him on your way here," The yellow monster shrugged.

"Kid, shh," She hushed him. "I'm sorry.. But may I ask why you are looking for him? I mean..." She gestured to Frisks emblem on their chest, "you must be _very_ close to him to be wearing that,". Frisk looked down and stretched out the fabric to look at it. They didn't know what it meant at all. It was common place in the ruins, but thinking about it, they didn't see this symbol anywhere when they left. They nodded.

"We're on a secret mission. And we need to give him an urgent update!" Flowey played his part as if he was a child playing pretend, "What is the fastest way to leave Snowdin and to hotland? There are monsters looking to capture us and dust us for our information." The innkeeper was shocked , but quickly thought of something. She shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe river person, but... They never stay in one place for long. You'd be lucky if you catch them," She shrugged, "What about Papyrus? He's a royal guard member; he lives just on the edge of town. He could protect them," She suggested. Kid laughed loudly. She slapped his back. "Kid! Don't be rude! He's... protected this town from before you wore stripes! Give him some respect,"

"Are you joking?" Kid tossed his head to the side, " Captain Undyne told my sister that she only made him a guard because he was getting too good at his cooking lessons. That pile of bones couldn't protect his own brother if he had to," He smirked. The inn keeper grabbed his cheek and pulled him close to her.

"Now you listen here! You have to treat everyone with kindness and respect!" She let go of him. "If I hear another remark like that come out of your mouth again, I won't hesitate to tell Undyne that you need more training in the core," She hovered over him. He cowered away. She cleared her throat and calmed herself down.

"I'm sorry about him; again... I think Papyrus is your best be to get to King Asgore. He... may not be the most lethal guardsmen... But he knows how to get out of a jam. He'll get you there safe and sound," She pat Frisk on their shoulder. She turned her head to Kid, who was hiding his shame. "Kid! How about you go take them to him. Make sure they get there without a problem," Kid frowned, but nodded. He stood in front of them.

"Whenever you're ready," He slouched over. Frisk stood up and smiled at the woman.

"Thanks," Frisk let out a small sound.

"Oh, I thought he spoke for you. It's no problem. Good luck with your," She covered her mouth," secret royal mission," She whispered. Frisk giggled. They picked up Flowey and wave goodbye to the bunny. She waved back while sniffling and sneezing.

The yellow monster, the woman called 'Kid', was three steps ahead of the two. He acted as if he wasn't associated with them. He called out to his friends and stopped to talk to them. He ignored the monster and monster Flower that stood behind him.

"Is this jerk serious? All he has to do is point us in the right direction," Flowey started to lose his patients. Frisk stood there quietly, waiting for Kid to continue escorting them through saw that Frisk wasn't going to try to hurry him. "I'm gonna attack him," he summoned his pellets. Frisk put their hand in front of his face. Flowey gave Frisk a sour look. With Flowey grumbling to himself, he hid behind their simlah again. Even though they didn't agree with Flowey's way about it; they knew they had to continue forward. The longer it would take to get to Asgore, the harder it would be to be away from Toriel. They walked up behind Kid and tugged on his hoodie. He turned around and stared at them. Frisk cleared their throat.

"Kid, I don't want to bug you... but I'm really cold... could I share your hoodie with you? Just until we get going again?" They smiled innocently. Kid and his two friends blushed. The friends, quickly started giggling.

"Yeah Kid, share with 'em," One of them smirked. Kid slapped them with his tail. Frisk rubbed the back of their head.

"I know it'll be a little weird... being so close together, but I like being close to you. You are really nice and warm," They took a hold of his hoodie, as if they were holding his hand. Flowey looked up at Frisk. He was annoyed but interested in what they were trying to get at. Kids friends started laughing more. Kid averted his eyes and nodded. He used his head to bring Frisk close to his body.

"I'm gonna jet guys. Later," he cleared his throat, "ah.. let's just go." Frisk smiled at him and started walking forward.

They came up to a large log house, with two mailboxes in front. The house had colorful string lights wrapped around one of two columns holding a little porch roof up and along the edge of the rest of their roof. The snow on the roof looked like it had been there for years. The bright, warm light from inside the home poured out of the two windows and the door. The last thing Frisk noticed about the house was a black flag with a skull and crossbones on it, flying in the air. Kid cleared his throat.

"Here we are..." He spoke up. Frisk turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you. You will be a great guard someday," They gave him a thumbs up. Kid perked up.

"What do you mean? How did you know I wanted to be in the Royal guard?"

"When you were talking about this guy, you seemed to really hate him for his ethic and his lack of abilities. And.. Captain Undyne? When you said her name you had this glow about you. But.. Your boss is right. You should give everyone respect and kindness," They bowed to him. "Thank you again, friend," Frisk started to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Kid shouted. Frisk and Flowey looked at him. He bent over and pulled out a sketch book. He opened it and started writing on it with his mouth. When he finished he blushed and pushed the paper to them. "Call me anytime," He quickly tried to run away, but seemed to trip over nothing and face planted in the snow. Frisk froze up, but Flowey started to laugh.

"Are you okay?" They called out. Kid got up and shook his head. He turned around and gave them a smile. He had a black eye now. He quickly ran away again.

"What did he give you?" Flowey pushed Frisks clothes out of his way. Frisk showed him. It was a drawing of the Snowdin town from a bird's eye view . It was really good; it looked just like the town they walked through. Under the picture was a bunch of numbers. Flowey choked on his laughter.

"He gave you his number! HA!" Flowey nearly fell out of his pot before noticing Frisk. They had their phone Toriel gave them years ago out and they were putting in Kids number. "Hey- stop that! Why are you taking him seriously!?" Flowey tried to steal the phone away. Frisk held him away from their body and away from the warmth. "WAAHHHHHHH," He whined, "UNCLE, UNCLE!" Frisk chuckled and put him back under. Frisk finished putting in the phone number in their phone, and flipped it shut. "What is with you and flirting with every monster you see?" Floweys muffled voice asked. Frisk smiled.

"Why not?"

Together they walked closer to the door to the royal guards house.

"Okay, now what are you doing?" Flowey spoke up again in a defeated tone, "We need to keep the monsters-knowing-that-we're-here, down to a minimum,". Frisk nodded. They held up their finger, and turned up their nose.

"But what if a monster recognizes me as a human? Hum? This royal guard member could stop them in their track. He can also take us straight to Asgore,". Flowey stared at them.

"That may be the smartest thing you have **ever** said," He was a little dumbfounded. Frisk smiled at the Flower. They knocked on the door. "But what if **he** recognizes you as a human?" He gave them a smirk. Frisk wanted to answer, but the door opened.

 **XXX**

 _I might be updating later and later due to holidays and finals. sorry again._


End file.
